Mischievous Kiss (Finished)
by LadyNoir FanFiction Reader
Summary: Itazura na Kiss AU. Marinette confesses to Adrien and gets rejected. Suddenly, chaos starts to happen between them and their family. Will Adrien ever love Marinette? Will Marinette forget Adrien? (I'm so bad at summaries, Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**I got a new story! I'm going to try and make you love this. I'm sorry for the late updates! Summary: Marinette, who is in the lowest class, F, has a crush on Adrien, who's in Class A, the top class. After a few years, she finally confesses but ends up getting rejected. (Secondary school - England) Adrien is a never smiling boy who's smart and has photographic memory. Marinette is dumb and a happy go girl. Her Mum isn't alive but her dad is. Adrien's parents are alive and he has a little brother, Felix - the age of 10. BTW They're in year 11 or in the US Grade 10.**

 **Most of this is in Marinette's POV but also Author's POV**

I never thought this would happen. I loved him for so many years yet how did this happen?

(Flashback)

I can do it, I can do it! Nope, I can't do it! Ugh, Marinette, you have to, now or never. Never isn't a chance I'm willing to take. I don't have to talk to him, I just have to give the letter.

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _You probably don't know me but I know you. I'm Marinette from Class F. I have been in love with you for 5 years ever since the first day we introduced ourselves in Assembly in Year 7. Will you go out with me?_

I walk up to Adrien and stand in front of him.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I'm M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Class F! Can you please accept this -"

"No!" he said.

My letter flew out of my hand and without noticing he stepped on it.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why did this happen? I walk to my classroom and I hear people gossiping about me.

 _Oh Look it's Marinette from Class F_

 _I heard she got rejected by Adrien Agreste_

 _How could she think that he'll love a stupid girl like her?_

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" I screamed and I ran away. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my friends Rose and Mylene.

"Jeez, girl, there are so many people talking about you!" said Mylene

"Why the hell did you confess?" said Rose.

"I thought I have to before we leave for college!" I said

"Are you crazy? Forget girls from Class F, Adrien doesn't bother about any girls!" said Mylene

"MARINETTE!" screamed Nino

"Here comes loverboy!" said Rose

"Marinette, I heard you got rejected by that bastard Adrien! His loss, at least you have me, right?" said Nino

"Yeah, um, can we forget this?" I said

"Mhm, how's your new house getting?" asked Mylene

"Oh me and Dad put a lot of effort into it. It took us ages to build it but we're moving in today!" I said

"Me, Nathaniel and Kim will help you unpack!" said Nino

"You guys really don't have to!" I said.

"Nonsense!"

After school, me and Dad moved to the new house. We heard a knock. It was Rose, Mylene, Nino, Nathaniel and Kim.

"Nino got us to help you guys!" said Rose

"Thank you so much!"

"Father, I'll help you as much as you want, consider me as your son!"

I shook my head and hid in shame. Nino was so embarrassing at times but he was amazing at cooking! After we finished with the preparations, we stood outside the house, standing proud.

"Let's go inside!" said Dad

"Does anyone hear a sound?" I said. There was a very high pitch sound, I don't have a good feeling about this.

"No?" Everyone said in unison. The noise got louder and all of us turned around. An Meteorite came landing where we were.

"DUCK!" I said.

We all ducked. All of sudden, the meteorite hit my new house's roof. It was 3 cm long, there was no way it could break right?

"Father, this house is stable, right?" asked Nino

"Of course it is!" he replied

But then there was a huge crash and a house was not a house anymore. The next morning, I woke up and it was on the news. WHY?

I got dressed and went to school. I met up with Rose and Mylene. We walking and that's when I realised a horrible sight.

"Please donate for Marinette!" shouted Nino. Nino, Nathaniel and Kim were holding boxes that said _Donate for Marinette, her house collapsed yesterday!_

"What are you doing, Nino?!" I screamed.

"Helping you!"

"You're making it worse, God, another gossip will be made now!"

"What's going on?" I turned around and I met the eyes of Adrien Agreste. He looked at the boxes and smirked. He walked up to Nino.

"It's the idiot Agreste! How dare you come near me and Marinette?" said Nino

"Shut up, Nino!" I said.

"What's all this? Oh I see!" said Adrien.

"It was your house, was it?" He took out his wallet and brought out an £50 note. Just as he was going to put it in, I grabbed his hand.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FEEL BAD! I don't need your help, you cold-hearted person!" I can't believe I said that to him.

"Mmm, Are you sure you want to be saying that to me?" he said. How dare he?

"YES!" I took the £50 note and threw it on the floor. I ran away with Rose and Mylene running after me, shouting my name.

"Marinette, it's okay!" said Rose as I was crying.

"Yeah, let's forget this, he's not good enough for you!" said Mylene

"So where are you going to live now? You can't stay in that hotel forever!" said Rose

"My Dad's childhood friend heard about it and he said to come stay over at his house, he's pretty rich apparently!" I said

"Oh!" said Rose and Mylene.

Later that day...

"Dad, are you sure about this?" I asked

"Yes, he's really friendly and so is his wife!"

When we reached, there was a big name plate outside that said Agreste Family. No, it can't be him, can it?

"Tom! You came!" said a fat man.

"Gabriel!" A lady followed the fat man.

"Nathalie!" She was a beautiful tall women with an amazing jaw line.

"You must be Marinette, right?" said the lady

"I'm Mrs Agreste. We have 2 sons. The other one is out right now but please come in!" I realised that there's no way Adrien is the fat man's son. I was worrying for no reason. I entered the house and there was a small boy.

"This is Felix! Come say hey, Felix!" said Mrs Agreste. She was so kind and had a sweet and cheery voice. I waved at Felix and he gave me a dirty look running way.

"Felix!" shouted Mrs Agreste.

I sat on the sofa and ate the food Mrs Agreste gave. So Sweet and Tasty!

"Marinette, you look like your mother!" said Mrs Agreste

"You know my mother?" I said

"We were friends when we were young. Her demise is so upsetting!" she said. She frowned but then stared at me and smiled again.

I heard the front door shut.

"That must be my son!" said Mrs Agreste.

An tall boy entered the room.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped on my dad.

"What is wrong with you, Marinette?!" I stood up and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Hi, I'm the oldest son, Adrien Agreste." he said smoothly. How could he act so smooth?

"You look nothing like your dad!" I said. My dad hit my head.

"That's rude!"

"It's true, my sons look like their mum." said Mr Agreste.

"You guys are in the same year, right?" said Mrs Agreste

"Yes, we had some... chats recently..." said Adrien.

"Bro, can you teach me these french words?" said Felix, running in.

"Why don't you ask Marinette?" said Adrien. I blinked at him twice.

"Can you teach me these words?" said Felix, coldly.

"Um Yeah, this is Fly, this is White cat and this is Dog!" I said, I'm not good at French so I wasn't so sure.

"Idiot, it says Ladybug, Black Cat and Fox!" said Felix. He stuck his tongue out at me and ran.

Adrien looked the other way and chuckled.

"FELIX!" said Mrs Agreste, "I'm so sorry, he's usually not like this! Um How about I show you your room?"

"Yeah sure!" I said, awkwardly.

I walked in a room that said Mari's Room. It was pink with stuffed toys and a pink bed with a pink desk.

"I'm sorry, I always wanted a daughter and make her room like this, so It's a bit much!" she said. I stared at the room and kept quiet.

"Oh No, did I do something wrong, Mari?" said Mrs Agreste.

"No, it's just my Mum died early so I never got a room like this and you know my dad!" I truly loved the room. Mrs Agreste held my hand.

"We can have a mother-daughter relationship!" said Mrs Agreste. I nodded. We heard a knock and stared at the door.

"This used to be Felix's room. He's pretty annoyed, he's sleeping in my room. His desk cramped my room." said Adrien.

"You ruined the moment, Adrien!" said Mrs Agreste.

"Help Marinette with her unpacking!" and she left. I stared at Adrien awkwardly as he picked up my bags.

"It-It's fine, you don't have to!" I said. He stared at the floor then dropped my bags.

"That's right, you said it earlier as well, you don't need my help..." he left the room. I dropped to my knees. What's going to happen now?

 **So How'd you like the first chapter? There'll be more. Please follow, read and review. I hope you liked it. Alya comes way later! So don't worry! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Living together is dangerous

**Abdielhanq: Really? What's it called?**

 **Hi Guys, thank you so much for the favourites and follows. I'm so tired. It takes to write a chapter for this story. By the way, I read over my chapter yesterday and realised that it was quite straightforward. I'm really sorry, it's because I haven't written in so long so I forgot my swag :D. I'll try to do better again.**

 **Summary: Adrien tells Marinette that he hates stupid-minded girls. Using an embarrassing picture, Marinette blackmails Adrien to help her get in the top 100 in the exams. Mrs Agreste makes a good luck charm for Marinette. There's going to be 2 parts to this chapter cos it's really long. I think...**

I got up for school and found really pretty ribbons on my desk. I decided to wear the red ones as they stood out. I put my hair in pigtails today.

(From now on, I'm going to write in my POV)

Marinette went downstairs and sat on the table. The family atmosphere was amazing. She never felt like this before. Is this how a family is? If it is, she wanted to stay forever. As she began to eat, Adrien got up from his chair.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait let Marinette walk with you!" said Mrs Agreste.

But Adrien walked out the door. Marinette stuffed the food in her mouth and ran after him. Halfway, Adrien turned around and looked at Marinette.

"You stay one metre away from me, understood?"

Marinette went a few steps back and measured the distance.

"Also don't talk to me at school and do not tell anyone we live together!"

"You don't need to be so rude!" shouted Marinette

"I hate stupid girls..." he said.

Marinette blinked at him as he began to walk. Her face screwed up into a disgusted face. _Adrien Agreste, how dare you say that to me?!_ she thought. Then she began walking. As she got into school, Adrien and her parted ways and Marinette met up with her friends, Rose and Mylene. The three entered their classroom and the teacher began explaining the curriculum for the exams. Marinette's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Marinette?" said the teacher

"Has the english curriculum been decided yet?" she asked (A/N Do not ask what this means as I just took it from the AU :D)

Everyone stared at her, mouth wide-open and then stared laughing. Marinette stared at her classmates as if they were mental. Then they went back into their own business.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mylene

"I want to beat Adrien in the exams!" she said. Rose, Mylene and Nino started laughing

"Are you crazy?! Adrien is always first in the top 100s!" said Rose

"Ugh well at least get into the top 100s then!" said Marinette

"No one in class F ever got in the top 100s. Don't forget, we're the leftover class! If you get in the top 100s, I will salute you!" said Mylene, giggling.

It was true, they were always known as the leftover class. Which was unfair to Marinette, apparently. After school, Marinette went home and sat down, dreading about the exams. She opened her books to study and read but slowly nearly fell asleep. Then she heard a knock.

"May I come in?" asked Mrs Agreste.

"Mhm!" said Marinette. Nathalie entered the room with sandwiches and orange juice. She placed it on the table and looked at Marinette.

"You must be exhausted from all the studying, right Marinette?" she asked

"Yeah..."

"Adrien's currently sleeping." said Nathalie

"Wait, isn't he studying?" said Marinette

"He never studies!" said Mrs Agreste

"Then how does he ace the exams?" asked Mari (A/N I give up, her name is too long)

"He just does, I don't know how, he's pretty boring, right?" said Nathalie

"That, I don't know.." giggled Mari

"Ah, do you want to see baby pictures of Adrien?" asked Nathalie

"OMG YES!" said Mari. A few minutes later, Nathalie came in with a huge book that said Album. She opened it and Marinette stared wide-eyed.

She started cooing at the pictures. _AWW So cute!_ Nathalie turned the page and there were pictures of young girls.

"Who are they?" asked Mari

"That's Adrien, I told you, I always wanted a daughter and I bought so many girl clothes before he was born so I thought why waste them?" said Nathalie

"Oh my god!" said Mari

"I'll let you have one, but don't tell anyone! Even Felix doesn't know!" she said

Marinette took it and grinned. She knew exactly what to do with it! The next morning she was in her class in a free period when someone shouted.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette turned around and saw Adrien.

"Come follow me with your bag!"

"Ooh Lala!" said the whole class. Marinette followed Adrien and the two hid at the back of the school, not noticing Rose, Mylene and Nino following them. Adrien took something out of his bag, it was a lunchbox.

"My mum must have switched our lunch by accident, here you go!" he said.

The other 3 who were hiding, didn't see what was going on nor hear.

"Oh Okay!" said Mari, "You should be careful, you might accidentally wear the same clothes as me as well!"

"What?" said Adrien. Mari took something out of her bag. It was the same picture that Mrs Agreste gave. Adrien looked at the picture in horror.

"How did you get that?!" he said.

"Your mum gave it to me!" said Mari

"Give it back!" said Adrien, trying to take it

"Nuh-uh! Only on one condition!" she said

"What?"

"That you help me study for the exams and get me into the top 100!" she said

"Are you crazy? Helping someone like you is impossible!" he said

"Okay then, I'll email the picture to everyone!" she threatened

"Okay Okay! I'll help you! Who knew you were this cruel?"

"You don't know a lot about me!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Living together is dangerous

**This is a continuation from the last chapter so ignore the chapter title. BTW I'm going to swap Kim's character for Ivan. Kim has a special role.**

Later that day...

"What are you terrible at?"

"Um, Maths!" said Mari

"Fine let's start, if you can answer these questions, you can get 80%!"

Marinette listened to every word Adrien said as he taught her how to do simple algebraic questions and multiplication. After a while, she stared at her book, not getting anything at all. After 3 hours, she still didn't get anything.

"Are you serious?" shouted Adrien

"Um, sorry..." mumbled Mari

"Do you know what I'll explain it in your simple language!" said Adrien

"That would be purrfect!" said Mari, grinning. She loved cats. Adrien stared at her, annoyed but if you looked closely, you could see a small smirk. Finally, she understood something.

"So if you did the square root of 16, that would be?"

"Um, 4?"

"Correct! Now to learn the formula of finding out the area of a triangle"

"Seriously?! It's past midnight!"

"Do it!"

"Okay, Okay!" Marinette then learnt other subjects like French, Geography and Science. Adrien told her she would need to practice this during her school hours and after school unless it was lunch, dinner or sleeping hours. The next day, staying 1 metre away from Adrien, Marinette was given questions by Adrien such as 'How do you say 'What's my name?' in French?' and she would reply 'Je m'appelle!' The same night, while the two were revising, Marinette asked him a question,

"Adrien, how do you ace tests even though you don't study?"

"I have photographic memory, every time I hear or read something, it'll stay there forever and I'll remember it."

Marinette's lip formed an 'o'. She turned around, looking at the window and saw a black cat with a ladybird flying around it and smiled.

"I finally understood everything!" she groaned. But there was no reply. She looked in front of her and Adrien was sleeping.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep!" She stared at him for a while then fell asleep as well.

"Mari, Adrien, I brought some -" Nathalie stared at the two and took a picture.

The next morning, before Mari leaves for school, Nathalie runs up to her and gives her an envelope.

"Don't open until after the exams! It's a good luck charm!"

"Okay!" said Mari.

When they reached, Marinette wanted to say good luck to Adrien but remembered what he said. She passed by and mumbled good luck

"You too." said Adrien as he passed by. Marinette turned around and looked at him walking in shock.

When they sat the exams, Marinette looked at her test papers. They were exactly the same questions Adrien gave her. After the exams, Marinette sighed as her friends came over.

"How did the test go, Mari?" asked Mylene

"It was quite easy!"

"EASY?! That was the worst test I took in my whole life!" said Nino.

Results Day

Marinette walked up to where the top 100 was. She looked at the first one and as usual, it was Adrien. Adrien went to the end and smirked himself.

The two went behind the board.

"Congrats, Adrien, you were first again!" said Mari, smiling

"You're on the board too. 100th!" said Adrien

Marinette ran to the board and looked.

"YAY!"

She went back to Adrien.

"Thank you so much, Adrien!" Adrien put his hand out to Marinette who stared at then put her hand on his and shook it.

"Not that!" said Adrien, "The other thing!"

"Oh!" she took the picture out and gave it to Adrien. Adrien returned to his cold self.

"Don't talk to me from now on!"

Marinette went home not noticing Nino, Nathaniel and Ivan following her.

"I need to know where she lives!" said Nino.

He hid with his friends close by and saw Marinette go in the house. Later he saw Adrien going into the same house.

Nino screamed as loud as he could.

The next day, Nino runs up to Mari.

"YOU LIVE WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE?!"

"What?! No I don't!" said Mari

"I saw you walking into his house!" said Nino

"Uh DON'T TELL ANYONE!" said Mari to all her friends. Marinette accidently tipped her bag over and an envelope came out.

Mylene picked it up and opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, MARI?!" she screamed

Everyone ran up to Mylene and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Mari and Adrien together sleeping on her desk.

"Ugh keep this in between the class, okay everyone?" said Mari. Everyone nodded except Rose and Mylene.

The next day (How many times will I put that in?! A/N) Adrien came to Marinette's class and pulled her out. They ran down and Adrien pointed at the school notice board. It was the same picture of them. On top, it said 'Gf and Bf'.

"Rose, Mylene! What is going on?!"

"Hey Mari-"

"Your friends are mental!" said Adrien as he ran away.

A tear fell from Marinette's eyes. She wiped it away and looked at her fingers.

"Why am I crying?" she said to herself


	4. Chapter 4 - Baton Touch of Love

**Have you read the Q+A thing on Bad Kitty? If you haven't then do read it. .I'm so sorry guys. Last week, my cousin came from London and left on Sunday and then I wanted to rest on Monday from all the work I did for my Cousin. Yesterday was my brother's birthday. Whoo! That was a lot.**

 **You Guys: Yeah, yeah, enough with the excuses.**

 **Me: Hehe *rubs the back of her neck***

 **I really want to add a touch of miraculous ladybug so I'll try, I dunno**

 **So here's the next chapter -**

 **Summary: Adrien reads Marinette's letter. Later at the sports festival, Marinette and Adrien compete against each other in the relay. Adrien embarrasses Marinette in front of the whole family and Mari slaps him.**

Marinette didn't go home her usual time. She was walking home thinking about the rumour that happened today. She thought she would be used to all the mean things Adrien said to her, then why was she crying? She looked up and shooting star went by. Then she realised she was still in love with Adrien. As she entered the house, Nathalie asked why she was late and Marinette apologises for forgetting to call. Up in her room, Mari takes the love letter she wrote to Adrien out. She knows Adrien will never read it after rejecting her. She laid on her bed and began thinking, falling asleep.

Adrien knocked on the door but there was no answer. Without thinking, he entered the room.

"Marinette, it's your turn to shower!"

He stared at her and saw the envelope in her hand. He took the envelope and opened it.

The next day - Sports Festival

"GO ADRIEN AND MARINETTE!" Marinette and Adrien stared at Nathalie who was cheering for them. The two were competing with each other and other people in the relay.

"READY STEADY, GO!" the man shot the gun in the air.

Everyone began running. Adrien and Marinette in the lead. Marinette had her lucky key ring that had a little plushie on it named Tikki and Adrien had a similar one named Plagg. At the finishing line, Marinette trips up and hurts herself. Adrien looks back and forth at the finishing line and Marinette, shakes his head and runs up to her. He picks her up and takes her to welfare. Nino gave a death glare towards Adrien who shrug it off.

Later that day

"We need a party to celebrate this day!" said Nathalie. Nino, Rose and Mylene were invited as well.

"Do you guys know what? Mari will marry into our family!" said Nathalie. Marinette blushes and Adrien stopped eating his food.

"I don't want to marry Marinette!" said Adrien in front of everyone.

"I don't want to marry you either!" said Marinette.

"Oh really, that letter? It was for me wasn't it? What did it say? Oh yeah, _Dear Adrien,_

 _You probably don't know me but I know you. I'm Marinette from Class F. I have been in love with you for 5 years ever since the first day we introduced ourselves in Assembly in Year 7. Will you -_ "

Marinette got up and slapped Adrien in the face. Everyone stared at them in silence.

"Marinette, you like Adrien?" asked both Nathalie and Tom. Marinette didn't say anything and she began crying. Nino gritted his teeth as he looked Marinette crying.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" shouted Adrien

"Why did you read my letter?"

"The letter was addressed to me!"

"You don't memorise it!"

"Not my fault I memorise what I read!"

"DON'T READ IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Shut up both of you!" said Nathalie, "Marinette tell me everything!"

"It's true I wrote a love letter to him!"

"That's amazing, my dream will come true!"

"It was before I came to this house, I don't like him anymore!"

"You should start liking him again!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Nino

"Why should Mari marry an idiot? He shouldn't marry her!"

"You can't promise that." said Adrien which confused everyone.

"People change their minds..." he continued.

"People can hate someone at first but love them later!"

"Do you like her then?" asked Nino

"I'm not sure..." Adrien gets up and goes to his room.

First day of summer vacation

"Why are you dressed in your school uniform?" asked Nathalie

"I have extra classes!" said Marinette

"EXTRA CLASSES?!" shouted everyone except Adrien

At the school, the 4 talk to each other (Mari, Rose, Mylene, Nino)

"Hey, isn't that Adrien?" said Rose looking out the window.

Marinette looks out the window. Adrien was in a tennis uniform. Marinette goes out to take a run with Tikki in her blazer. Adrien sees her and walks up to her.

"Is class over?" said Adrien

Marinette avoided the question and told Adrien to leave her alone. Then she began running.

 **There's going to be another 2 part. I think there maybe 2 parts for each chapter. I will be editing this chapter for a part 2 instead of making another doc so watch out. In the next chapter, Adrien flirts with Marinette.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Baton Touch of Love 2

**Nope I did not edit the last chapter but oh well, it carries on here. I update this story every Wednesday but tomorrow I'm going out with my family :D Also in Bad Kitty, I got another review telling me to delete. I hate those people who try to make people feel bad even more. I won't listen anymore, if you don't like it then don't read it. Others like it so I won't take it away. Anyway enough with my YAP YAP! Chloe comes in this chapter ;) Summary: Marinette applies as a beginner for the tennis club as well as Adrien and Chloe who is Adrien's childhood friend and is in love with him.**

"Is everyone ready?" said the instructor Kim.

"Yes!" said the beginners.

"Okay, now firstly I'm going to pick people to play a match with me!" said Kim.

"He seems nice!" said Marinette to Kim.

"Yeah until that happens!" Kim picked a racket up and a sort of rage storm went through him. An angry expression sat on his face.

"WHO'S GOING FIRST?!"

"Oh my god!" said Marinette

"Lyon!" shouted Kim

"But sir, isn't i-it meant to be in alphabetical order?"

"Is your life in alphabetical order?"

"No?"

"THEN GET HERE NOW!"

"I'm not scared of him at all!" said a feminine voice. Marinette looked to the other side of Adrien and saw an beautiful girl with an fit body.

"Who are you?"

"Chloe Bourgeois, you must be Marinette, Adrien told me about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said you were a childish looking girl who also looked stupid." Marinette looked at Adrien who turned his head away from her.

"Who's next?!" Marinette jumped at Kim's voice.

"Ah, Adrien Agreste, long time no see!" said Kim. Adrien sighed.

"Yeah but nothing changed!"

"Let's have a match!" After about 5 minutes, Adrien lost to Kim like every other person.

"Haha, not as good as you were before!" said Kim

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS!" shouted Kim. Surprisingly, Chloe beat Kim who became angry at the same time, intrigued.

"I feel bad for the person who goes next!" said Chloe as she came back.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

"AGH! COMING!" said Marinette, walking lazily.

"Are you ready?"

"NO!" Unfortunately, Kim didn't care and threw the ball at her. Marinette dodged it, screaming. Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes. Adrien laughed away.

"Marinette, focus!"

"Yes!"

He hit the ball again but this time, Marinette put the racket against her forehead which caused the ball to make a mark on her forehead.

"Marinette, dear, what happened to you?!" said Nathalie as Adrien and her came in.

"I got hit by a ball!"

"It was her fault..." said Adrien

"Nathalie, Me and Tom are going to a school reunion so we can't go anywhere for a vacation!" said Gabriel.

"Aww!" said Nathalie

"You should go with them!" said Marinette.

"No way, I can't leave you kids alone!"

When the men left, Marinette helped Nathalie clean the dishes and put them away. Nathalie gets the ingredients out to make dinner. Marinette looks at her while she does it.

"Mrs Agreste, can you teach me how to cook homely food? I've always wanted to learn from the hands of a mother!" said Marinette

"Of course!" said Nathalie, nearly in tears.

"I still think you should marry into our family!" said Nathalie.

"Hmm?" said Marinette, as soon as she realised what Nathalie said, she laughed it off. Nathalie still thought she should get married into their family.

"I'm not right for him!" said Marinette

"Mari, when I was 19, I married Gabriel. There were so many rich people coming to propose to me but I turned them down because I saw that Gabriel was trustworthy and honest. That's what I see in you!"

A few weeks later - -

"Hurray!" said everyone. The whole family celebrated Adrien's first place in the tennis tournament. Gabriel and Tom head off to the reunion. Nathalie goes inside the house after saying goodbye and suddenly gets a phone call. She picks it up and looks shocked.

"What happened?" asked Mari

"My Mum's in the hospital, I have to go, sorry Marinette. I'm taking Felix because you and Adrien have school tomorrow!"

"It's okay, we can take care of ourselves!"

A few hours later, Marinette opens a cookbook and decides to cook dinner for Adrien and her. Unfortunately, Adrien enters the kitchen only to find it filled with smoke and burnt up vegetables. Marinette hides in shame when Adrien cooks dinner instead.

Meanwhile

"Mum, why are we at the restaurant?"

"I lied, we aren't going to see your grandma, it was just an excuse to leave Adrien and Marinette at home alone!"

"What about Grandma?"

"That was made up!"

"Let's go home!" said Felix

"Why, don't you want this?" said Nathalie, holding a bag of sweets.

"Um, maybe we should stay, I mean it would have been a waste coming here?"

"That's what I thought!"

Back at the house

"It's so yummy!" Marinette then had another daydream of Adrien saying they look like newlyweds then suddenly kissing her. But instead Adrien clicked his fingers, bringing Marinette back to reality.

"Clean the dishes and the kitchen!" he said

"Wait! Have you done your homework yet?"

"Yes, I done it on the first day and it will probably take you a week." he said.

Marinette went up to her room after cleaning and checks her summer homework only to find out that she doesn't get anything. She turns to the next subject and gave up on that as well much to her disappointment. Then a bright idea came into her head that she should steal the answers off of him. She sneaks into his room while he's asleep. She accidentally knocked over the chair and Adrien rolled over. Eventually, he woke up and saw Marinette holding the answers. Marinette, not noticing that he's awake, attempts to leave the room but gets shocked as Adrien grabs her wrist.

"Why are you making noises in the middle of the night?" said Adrien.

"Um sorry to disturb you, goodnight!"

"Not so fast!" Adrien pulled her to his bed and grabs both her wrists.

"You came here for one reason, didn't you? You wanted to make out with me!"

"What, it's not like that?!"

" 'it's not like that?' Okay let's do it anyway!"

"No we're not ready! We're going too fast and we need a healthy relationship!"

Adrien stops and then starts laughing. Marinette blinks at him.

"Are you crazy? Don't worry, I don't want to have a relationship with you!"

"Wait, did you trick me?"

"Well, yes!"

"I'm going to tell the whole school you attempted to touch me!"

"There's no point. There's so many rumours that they probably thought we already have." he said.

Marinette got up and opened the door.

"Wait, don't you want my answers?"

"Uh, yes..." she tried to take the papers but he backed away.

"I'll help you study for it!"

The next morning - -

"Thank you, Adrien, shall I make you breakfast?"

"After last night's dinner incident, no thank you. Coffee would be fine."

Adrien drank the coffee Marinette made him while she thought, _I'll never forget this coffee smell!_

 **I'm so tired! Goodnight guys, well depends where you guys live. By the way, I want to know your favourite ML character and your favourite character in this story. I want to see the difference ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lucky Charm?

**Instagram: LadyNoir Fanfiction Reader**

 **Twitter: MiraculousMe123**

 **Snapchat: MiraculousMe123**

 **So here we go again. I got a few things to clear up.**

 **Number 1: Someone in the reviews said that I copied this story. First of all, I don't know what 'episode' is and second of all, I already said this is an AU. So I don't know what you're trying to imply.**

 **Number 2: Who's started their GCSE years? I have and that's why I haven't been updating. So I made a decision and are hoping you guys will like it. So there will be 4 weeks - Week A, B, C and D. In, Week A or B, I'll try updating Mischievous Kiss. In Week C or D, I'll try updating Bad Kitty. Week A is this week and Week B is next week and so on.**

 **Number 3: So in the last chapter, Marinette said "He seems nice!" but I accidently wrote Kim instead of Adrien. I think I may have been tired, hehe.**

 **Number 4: I was thinking that when I finish Bad Kitty, I'll do another AU, where Marinette and Adrien are in their 20s I think. If you guys say I copied this from a drama then you're right because this is just and Miraculous version of a Thai Drama.**

 **Summary: (If you haven't read the above, please do, it is important). Marinette and Adrien are moving into their college years. Mari, Rose and Mylene open Fortune Cookies and read them. Mari gives Adrien an unusual present. Then it turns out Lucky Charms aren't lucky after all.**

 **Chapter 6 - Lucky Charm?**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed the 3 best friends. The three of them were in 'Red Lion', a restaurant near Big Ben, celebrating New Years day.

"Guess what Mrs Agreste got me?!" shouted the petite girl.

"What?" said the other girls in unison

"FORTUNE COOKIES!"

"OMG!"

"I bought one once and it became true!" said Rose.

"Really?! Give me one, Mari!" said Mylene

"Here you go!"

The three girls cracked open their fortune cookies and took out little slip that was hidden in the cookie.

"Mine says I'll have an excellent future!" said Mylene

"Same!" squealed Rose

"What about yours, Mari?" Marinette just stood glancing at her slip like a statue. Slowly she looked up and spoke but no words came out her. Mylene snatched the slip and read it.

'The one you are waiting for will come.'

The three girls stood there as time passed.

The same night, everyone celebrate Marinette's entry into University College London (UCL). Suddenly the topic of Adrien's college came up. Adrien kept silent.

"Ooh, Adrien! I got you a thank you present for helping me with my studies!" She took out a black box with green paws on them and gave it to him. Adrien opened it.

"OH MY GOD, MARINETTE, YOU GOT ADRIEN a head massager?..." shouted Nathalie.

"I got this because you need to study to get into Oxford University and I figured you might be stressed out so I got you this head massager!"

"It looks like a whisk..." said Felix.

"Felix!" shouted Nathalie, "Adrien, dear, you should use it!"

"I'm not sure if I want to go college." said Adrien. Everyone looked at him, mouths wide open. Marinette wonders why he doesn't want to go.

The next morning, Marinette and her friends pass by the top set and see everyone studying furiously while Adrien was reading a book.

"Will Adrien be going to UCL?" asked Mylene

"He's not sure and if he does, he'll probably go to Oxford."

"Aren't you upset you two will be separated?"

"As long as he's happy, I will support him."

That same night, Marinette asks Nathalie if she can use her sewing set.

"Why?" asked Nathalie

"Because I want to make Adrien an lucky charm for his entrance exams!" Nathalie was touched by Marinette's care for Adrien.

"Do you think he was being serious about not going to college?" asked Marinette

"No, but I think it's because of his father's high expectations."

The lucky charm was finished. It had a ladybug pattern on the background and it said 'fighting!'.

Marinette went up to give it to Adrien.

"Adrien, can I bother you for a minute?"

"What?"

"Here you go, this is a lucky charm for your exams!" Adrien stares at it for a while.

"Unless you had a Uni you wanted to go, I think your parents would be happy if you go Oxford. You have chances to make your parents proud, however I don't." Adrien doesn't say anything so Marinette took it as if Adrien wanted her to leave.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Why do you even want to go college?" asks Adrien

"I want to go and make friends!"

"I meant generally why do people go to college?"

"To study and learn."

"I can learn by myself!"

"Well, they go to get qualifications for a job they want to do in the future."

"What do you want to do?" asked Adrien

"Honestly, I don't know. I think you shouldn't use your smart brain for yourself, you should use it for England's development!" Adrien smiles at her.

"I think you're amazing!" said Adrien, making Marinette blush.

"Sometimes I wonder how and why you put your whole self into things and can't do it. To be honest, I'm impressed by you." said Adrien

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish I was." Adrien then realised all the things he said and decided to shut up.

"I have to wake early tomorrow!"

"Okay then!"

Marinette ties the lucky charm on his bag.

 _DAY OF EXAMS_

The next morning, everyone was awake for breakfast but Adrien. He rushes down the stairs and enters the dining room. He then started coughing.

"Oh my god!" said Nathalie

"What?"

"Why are you coughing?"

"I feel a hot and tired, okay?"

"He has a cold!" everyone ran around the house looking for medicine. Marinette comes running in with medicine and a glass of water.

"Here, have this!" Adrien had it quickly then made a weird expression.

"Does this make a person drowsy?"

"No its perfectly fine, it says it in..." Marinette stares at the bottle of which she took the medicines out of.

'DO NOT DRIVE AFTER TAKING MEDICATION AS THE MEDICINE CAUSES DROWSINESS!'


	7. Chapter 7 - Is it all my fault?

**Sooooooooooo... It's me! How long has it been? 1 month? 2 months? 100 YEARS?! I'm so sorry, I've been having exams and so much has happened to me. I had an operation, I had braces, I went to a family wedding etc. I might warn you guys: I might take ages in updating, I understand if you don't want to follow or favourite me anymore. BUT OMG, ALYA WILL HAVE THE FOX MIRACULOUS! But has anyone noticed that in the bubbler episode, everyone was caring about Adrien's b-day but not Chat Noir's, poor guy... Does anyone have an MSP Acc? Mine got hacked :( I'm trying to get it back! Anyways... Here's the summary: A lot happens to Adrien and Marinette blames herself for it.**

 **Chapter 7 - Is it all my fault?**

"Throw it up!" shouted Tom. Felix went to get a bowl for Adrien who looked really annoyed.

"Just leave me alone!" he said. He left the room and went off to school. Marinette prayed that he does well with his GCSE exams.

AT THE TRAIN STATION

"Hey, Adrien!" said Max.

"Hey Max, you were a bit late."

"Yeah, didn't want to forget anything." chuckled Max, "Hey, is that a lucky charm? I'm guessing it's from the girl who lives with you, eh?"

"Ugh, yeah, I will throw it away once we get to the test site,"

"Don't. I kind of feel bad for her, Adrien. I would feel sorry for her if you did and she's kind of my type, you know?" said Max.

"Let's go downstairs to the underground train." said Adrien. Adrien and Max found the stairways closed and decided to go to the elevator. As soon as they got down, Adrien went out as soon the others got out of the elevator. When he got out of the elevator, something seemed to pull him back. He looked back and saw that the lucky charm on his bag got stuck in the elevator. A bunch of people stood outside waiting to go inside the elevator.

"I'm sorry!" apologised Adrien. He kept on pulling but the lucky charm seemed to have won this fight. Maybe it was his bad luck. He pressed the emergency button in the lift. The mic went static at first but then things went clear.

"Excuse me? Something of mine got stuck inside the elevator, can you send me some help?" asked Adrien.

"Adrien, is it fine if I can go?" asked Max

"Yeah you go, you shouldn't be late because of me!" said Adrien

A few minutes later, Adrien caught up with Max.

"You were pretty late!" said Max

"I ran here as fast as I could! The station master was pretty mad with me. He thought it was a prank, apparently that's the trend nowadays!"

"Okay, let's go before we get marked absent!" The two went inside the test site. As they went up the stairs, Max asked about the charm.

"It's probably giving you bad luck!" said Max. Adrien took it off and threw it away. Unfortunately, someone slipped on it and fell on top of Adrien causing both of them to fall down the stairs.

After a while, Adrien went into the classroom with clutches and a plaster on his face.

"Sorry sir, I'm late!" said Adrien

"You're the kid who fell down the stairs? Go sit, there's 30 minutes left of this exam." Adrien sat down and took his pencil case out. When he opened it, he found all his pencils blunt. That's when he realised that it happened when he fell down the stairs. Max tapped him on his back and gave him a pencil. Adrien thanked him and started his exam. After the first exam, he took his lunchbox out and opened it. His food was decorated as if a kid has done it. Adrien knew exactly who did it.

"That stupid girl!" said Adrien

"Here have a sandwich, you don't want a stomach ache!" said Max. Adrien thanked him again and ate the sandwich. The 2nd exam started and he started feeling drowsy. Everything went blurry and fuzzy. The teacher tapped him on his shoulder as he was about to fall asleep.

"Half an hour left!" said the teacher. Adrien continued with his exam, with difficulty. After the exam, Adrien and Max walked down the stairs.

"With all your troubles, you'll probably get an average student's grade, if that makes you feel better?" said Max. Adrien sighed. The nurse who took care of him came down the stairs.

"At least that stupid charm is gone!"

"Oh there you are! I found a charm when you were unconscious and put it in your coat pocket! As it's homemade, I thought it might be special to you! Oh I'm so jealous!"

Adrien rummaged through his coat and found the charm. He looked at it with disgust.

"Maybe you and that girl may be together for the rest of your life!" said Max

"Shut up, don't say that!" said Adrien

At home, everyone was sitting down, waiting for Adrien to come home.

"I'm so worried, its been so long!" said Nathalie.

They all heard a click on the door and rushed to see who it was.

All of them stood in awe, looking at the state of Adrien.

"Oh my god, Adrien, what happened?!" said Nathalie

"I slipped."

"So the charm didn't work?" asked Marinette

"Oh, it worked!" said Adrien, angrily.

"What does that mean?" asked Marinette

"I'm going to bed!" said Adrien, as he went up the stairs.

The next morning

"I wonder how Adrien did." asked Mylene

"I'm worried!" said Marinette

"Don't worry, Adrien's a genius. There's no way he'll fail!" said Mylene

"Yes but he was in such a bad mood yesterday!"

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! Did you hear the rumour about Adrien?" said Rose

"No?" said Mari and Mylene

"He passed the exams!" she said excitedly. A great big smile crept up on Marinette's face.

"I'm going to go and congratulate him!" said Marinette. She went through the corridors, skipping. 'He really is fantastic!' thought Marinette, 'Maybe the lucky charm did work?' Marinette smiled at the thought. After a while, Adrien came up to her and looked at her.

"You're lucky charm was the reason why I passed, Marinette!" He smiled and leaned towards her.

"HELLO?!" shouted Max.

"Huh?" Marinette got distracted from her daydreams and stared at Max.

"Your- Your- BYE!" said Max and he ran away. Marinette caught up with him and stopped him.

"Are you running away because of Adrien's test results?" asked Marinette

"As expected, he didn't do well!" said Max

"But, the girls said he did do well on it!"

"Adrien went through so much and didn't do well all because of that stupid charm! " said Max

"What charm?" asked Marinette, suspiciously.

"Uh, oh, got to go!" said Max, realising what he said.

"No wait!" Marinette grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Max whimpered and Marinette looked next to them and realised there was a staircase.

"Oh sorry!" said Marinette, moving away from him.

"I have to go for a student council meeting!" said Max, "Your death power is amazing!"

"What death power?" asked Marinette.

"We laughed about it before but now its not funny!" said Max, leaving Marinette shocked. Marinette walked home from school and she thought about the misfortunes she gave Adrien. She became upset. That night, she made chocolate for Adrien, in hope that he'll do good in the college entrance exams (A/N I dunno, I'm writing this from the original series) and for Valentines day which was tomorrow. On it, she wrote 'Congratulations on passing the exams!' She looked out the window and saw a shooting star. She made a wish for Adrien.

The next day, Adrien was getting ready for the entrance exams. As he left, everyone wished him good luck. Marinette rushed inside to get her coat and came back out.

"I'm going to check on him so that nothing happens to him!" said Marinette. She ran out and followed Adrien without him noticing. Adrien stopped walking.

"It's obvious that you are there!" said Adrien. Marinette smiled to herself and carried on walking. Suddenly she nearly slipped on a banana peel.

"Agh, I slipped!" She balanced herself again then picked up the banana peel and looked at it, "Who put this here?" said Marinette, annoyed. They carried on walking. Marinette started touching her stomach in pain. 'I never experienced this kind of pain' she thought. Adrien looked back.

"You okay?" he asked. Marinette nodded, not wanting him to be worried. As they passed the gate to the exams, Marinette stated that there were a lot of smart people. Adrien turns around and looks at Marinette.

"Why are you walking like that? You look sick." he said.

"Its nothing!" said Marinette, "Bye bye!" Marinette waved at him and he crossed the road. Marinette fainted and a lot of people came up to her.

"Oh my god, this girl fainted!" shouted a woman. Adrien turns around and runs up to Marinette. He carried her and asked if she was okay.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" he asked

"Over there!" said another woman. Adrien rushed to the hospital. Marinette thinks about Adrien and doesn't want him to miss the test.

A few minutes later, Marinette wakes up with her dad, Nathalie and Gabriel around her.

"Marinette, are you okay?!" asked Nathalie.

"What happened?" she asks

"You had acute appendicitis!" said her father.

"Did Adrien get to the exams?" asked Marinette

"Oh, Marinette, you still care about Adrien even in this condition!" said Nathalie.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Adrien

"ADRIEN! What are you doing here?" said Gabriel.

"I went to get some food, I was hungry!" said Adrien

"What about the exam?" asked Nathalie

"I didn't take it." said Adrien, who looked at the shocked people around him. Tom runs up to Gabriel and Nathalie and falls his to knees and apologises, blaming himself.

"Its not your fault, Adrien didn't want to take it!" said Nathalie, reassuring him. Marinette felt upset and also blamed herself for it.

That night, Marinette packs her bags and leaves a letter on the table which said, 'To the Agreste Family'. She leaves the house and walks. As she keeps on walking, she thought about where to go then hugged herself because of the cold.

"It's so cold!"

"Do you want to hold my coffee then?" said a voice.

Marinette turns around to finds Adrien standing there.

"Adrien! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk." Adrien hands his coffee to Marinette then looks down at the suitcase Marinette had.

"Don't stop me!" said Marinette

"I'm not!" said Adrien. Marinette felt a bit disappointed even though she wanted to leave. Marinette carries on walking.

"Are you leaving because I didn't take the exam?" asked Adrien

"I think I bring you bad luck. I even bought you bad luck for your GCSE exams. Max told me!" she replies

"Hmm, that's true. Nothing good ever happened ever since you came. You made me tutor you, you mess up my space, people spread rumours of us and the entrance exams. But~ It was fun. For the first time in my life, I felt scared to see the test results. It was an incredible experience!"

"What about the entrance exams?" she asked

"That's not your fault. I had plenty of time to get to the exams. You told me a person goes to college to find out what they want to do (A/N I can't remember if I mentioned that) and its been fun with you around! So I'll be going to our school college."

"Are you going to our school college because of me?" smiled Marinette.

"I didn't say that!" said Adrien, annoyed. Adrien takes his coffee away.

"Good luck with leaving!" he said.

"Wait! Is it possible for me to come back? I promise I won't cause you trouble!" asked Marinette

"There's no possible way you can't cause me trouble!" said Adrien

"That's true, then I promise I will bring you an exciting life!" said Marinette

"You change your mind so quickly!" said Adrien. He starts walking. As Marinette follows him, she stops because it started snowing. Then she remembered it was valentine's day.

"It's Valentine's day today!" said Marinette to Adrien.

"So what? Are you giving me chocolate?" he said

"No..." she lies, "Were you expecting one?"

"Not really." he said.

As soon as they got home, Adrien went into the fridge and sees a box. He opened the box and saw a love heart shaped chocolate in there.

"There is one!" said Adrien. He takes it out and reads the message, then eats a bit. He made a disgusted face. "Awful!"

Marinette was in her room and looked outside the window. She thought about what happened in her life so far. She prayed that one day her feelings would reach to Adrien. In the other room, Adrien looks out the window with the chocolate in his hand. He stares at the chocolate and smiles.

 **Ah, my legs and hands hurt. But its my punishment for not replying earlier. I'm so tired. I don't know if I'll make another chapter this week. I'm hoping to do bad kitty though. Anyway, hoped you liked it, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - End of Secondary School

**Soooooooooo, I can't be bothered anymore. Anyway I'm back with another chapter. Merry Christmas Guys and Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year! If you read Bad Kitty then please go check the 'PM me' update! Here's the chapter you were all waiting for. Summary: Marinette wants Adrien to kiss her and Nino wants Marinette to kiss him. Unfortunately, Adrien bullies Marinette and humiliates her at the end of year party.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - End of Secondary School

"GCSEs are over and now comes the goodbye!" said Rose, sadly.

"I know right, only eight days left till the end of secondary school!" said Mylene.

"At least we'll see many of our classmates and be with each other in UCL!" said Marinette, attempting to cheer up her friends and succeeding.

"Okay! So eight days till you lot leave this school. Aah! 4 years of being with you and now comes the goodbye. All of you will go separate ways..." said Mr Bustier (A/N Making Ms Bustier a man :D)

* * *

 **IN CLASS A**

"Ah not too long till we all enjoy our college lives, eh? But it will be sad leaving all of the students in this school." said Max.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm going to UCL where most of the students are going in this school." said Adrien.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Max, looking at him in shock, "You could go any college you want and you choose our school college?"

"If I change my mind, I can go Oxford next year." said Adrien. Max nodded and smiled.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Adrien's going UCL!" said Juleka

"It's probably because of that girl from class F!" said Sabrina.

"No way!" said Juleka.

* * *

 **After Class**

"Marinette, you need to make a special memory with Adrien!" said Rose

"Yes, after all he's going to UCL because of you!" said Mylene, "I wonder what's so special about you?"

"HEY!" cried Marinette. Rose and Mylene giggled while Marinette looked away from them.

"Hey, I know! You should have your first kiss with Adrien!" screamed Mylene

"SSH!" said Marinette

"Yes, after all, according to our school legend, if a couple kisses on the last day of secondary school, they will stay with each other forever!" said Rose, putting her hands together.

"No way! I can't do that!" giggled Marinette, shying away.

"You're pathetic!" said Mylene and Rose as they stare at Marinette. The 2 girls go in the classroom and Marinette stood where she was.

"My first kiss...with Adrien..." said Marinette.

"By the way, who's seeing the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir Christmas Special on TV tonight?" mentioned Mylene

"I am!" said Marinette and Rose.

"After all, I can only fangirl at Chat Noir's Puns!" sighed Marinette. (MARICHAAAAAAAAT!)

"Sir, we're organising the end of year and teacher's appreciation party tonight!" said Marinette, Rose and Mylene

"That's wonderful!" said Mr Bustier, "You guys are such bright students!"

"We haven't a picked a restaurant though!" said Rose sadly.

"I'm happy that we all are leaving school with everyone going into college!" said a girl.

"Well, unfortunately, there is one student who isn't going into college!" said Mr Bustier.

"EH?!" screamed the whole class.

"Nino."

"Didn't he get in?" asked Mylene

"He could but apparently he doesn't want to." replied Mr Bustier.

* * *

 **At a Café**

"Hey Nino!" said Marinette

"Mari! How did you know I was here?!"

"I got the info from your friends!"

"Those idiots!"

"Nino, you should come to the end of year party!" said Marinette, sitting beside him.

"I'm guessing they told you that I'm not going into College?" asked Nino

"Yes, but there a lot of people who didn't get in, Nino!" said Marinette

"Mari, I came to London to do something big!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I just want to do something big, marry a great woman and have an amazing family! I thought I'd get all that if I moved to London. I told Adrien that I love you more than anything else but I couldn't even get into college..." said Nino.

"Adrien moved to UCL to be in the same college as you!" he continued

"That's not exactly true-"

"Why do I always lose to him?! I feel pathetic!" groaned Nino.

"Nino, attending college isn't for everyone and I told you before, Adrien's dad and my dad are friends. Adrien's dad went to Oxford University, created a company and made it successful however my dad didn't even go college, he became a chef after graduating in University. Despite their differences, they are the best of friends! What I'm trying to say is that both me and you aren't good at studying but we can find something we're good at and aspire to achieve it."

"What I'm good at?"

"Something big that only you can do!" said Marinette

"If I become successful, will you love me?" asked Nino

"That's completely different..."

"Adrien even said that you'll never know what happens, you might hate someone first but end up falling in love with them later!" said Nino

"I don't hate you but I just can't think of you more than a friend."

"That's okay. I'll find something I'm good at, make money and become big!" said Nino

"What about the end of year party?" asked Marinette

"I'll come with pride because grades aren't the only thing that define a man's value. I'll make sure that I'm more successful than that Adrien!"

"Let's have a fantastic end of school day!" screamed Marinette.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Marinette!" screams Nino as he runs up to her at the school entrance. He grabs Marinette and puts his arm around her. Adrien looks out the window and sees the two laughing about and walks away.

In the classroom, everyone gets shocked seeing Nino in school.

"Nino, you're here! What you gonna do about College?" asked Mylene

"I'm just gonna grow up before all of you and get a job!" bragged Nino

"At least he's coming to the end of year party!" said Marinette

"Are you guys in charge of the party?" asked Nino

"Yes but we can't find a restaurant, here's a choice though!" said Rose. Nino looked at the restaurant the girls chose.

"No don't choose this one. How about you let me be the organiser instead?" asked Nino

"Well if there's one thing we can trust Nino with, it's food!" agreed the girls.

* * *

 **The Last Day**

"Shall I stand like this?"

"Yes, that's purr-fect!" Nathalie was taking photos of Marinette in various poses. After all, it was the last day of them wearing their school uniform. This grief was shown by Tom, Marinette's father.

"Dad! Stop crying!" cried Marinette. Just then, Adrien came from the dining room.

"Adrien, come take a picture with Marinette! It's the last time I see you two wearing your school uniform!" Nathalie pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes. Adrien silently walked away.

"No, obviously Adrien wouldn't like to take a picture with me!" Marinette claimed.

"Are you going to take a picture outside or not?" said Adrien. Marinette looked at Adrien in shock while Nathalie jumped around with her camera.

"Come on Marinette, this is your chance!" she said. Outside, Marinette kept her distance from Adrien in the picture. Nathalie kept on asking for them to come closer to each other due to which Adrien pulled Marinette and put his arm around him. Just as soon as the picture was about to be taken, Adrien said,

"You have bread crumbs on your blazer!" In Adrien's case, he looked fine, he was laughing and smiling meanwhile, Marinette looked at her blazer in disgust.

As they walked to school for the last time, Marinette still kept her distance from Adrien, however, she took big steps towards him. Before Adrien could say anything, Marinette said that it was the last day and that she thinks they should walk together. Silently, Adrien carried on walking, not trying to change his pace of walking. There was an awkward moment of silence and Marinette decided to strike a conversation.

"I think out of all these years, this year was the best!" she said

"Seriously?! I suffered the most this year than I ever did in my entire life!" retorted Adrien. Meanwhile, as Adrien and Marinette entered the school, Nino, Nathaniel and Ivan spied on them.

"Nino, aren't you upset about these two?" asked Ivan.

"I heard about the rumour where Adrien is going to UCL because of Marinette. That just shows how special Marinette is. I'm impressed by him but at the party, Marinette and I are going to..." said Nino, giggling.

"KISS?!" screamed Ivan and Nathaniel.

"SSH! Have you heard about the legend? If two people kiss on this day, they stay together for the rest of their lives!" said Nino

"I don't think you should force her." said Nathaniel.

"I won't but I'll get her by singing a love song!" chuckled Nino.

* * *

 **After the Assembly**

"I'm sorry your dad and Adrien's dad had to leave early!" apologised Nathalie.

"It's fine, Dad was crying, I would've been upset if I saw him!" said Marinette.

"Mari seems to be a real part of your family!" said Rose.

"I still think Marinette should marry into our family!" said Nathalie.

"GUYS LOOK OVER THERE!" screamed Mylene. A couple were kissing. All the girls screamed in jealousy while Nathalie took a picture.

"OMG LOOK THERE!" screamed Marinette. A guy gave his 2nd button to a girl. It is also said if a guy gives the 2nd button of his blazer to a girl, they'll be in love.

"Marinette, you go ask Adrien for his 2nd button!" said Nathalie. All the girls looked at Adrien, who was rejecting all the girls asking for his 2nd button.

"No way, Adrien won't give me his 2nd button!" said Marinette

"He will, I know it, I'm his mother, I know what he thinks!" said Nathalie.

"GO ON!" said all the girls, pushing her towards Adrien. Adrien turned around and saw Marinette staring at him.

"Hi Adrien, um can I uh, have your 2nd button?" she asked. Adrien smiled and ripped his 2nd button off.

"Of course!" Adrien then leaned down for a kiss. Any moment now, Marinette was going to have the thing she was waiting for. Then she opened her eyes and hit her nose against someone. She rubbed her nose then looked around, realising she was in a dream sequence. She looked up at Adrien.

"Can I have your 2nd button?" Adrien sighed.

"No." he said and walked away. Marinette stared at him walking away with more girls running after him.

* * *

 **At the Venue of the Party**

"Ah, everything's just perfect!" said Nino. Then Nino began to have a dream sequence of Marinette telling him that she loves him and that she was a fool to love Adrien. Then in reality, Marinette broke his dream sequence and ran up to him.

"Nino, the food you made is so nice!" she said, devouring the noodles Nino made.

"Here, you have some coriander on your face!" Nino rubbed off some coriander off of Marinette's face. Adrien watched this and walked in. The whole of class A came in. Everyone then realised that the other half of them room was for Class A. Unfortunately for Class F, Class A had better food than them. They all looked at them hungrily and became upset. Nino then ran on stage.

"Class F, today we are not here for the food, we are not here to dance, we are here to appreciate the things our teacher has done for us!" everyone turned to Nino and cheered. "I would like to invite Mr Bustier up here!" Mr Bustier stepped onto stage as the whole class applauded.

"I would like to thank you guys for organising this party for me. People looked down on you because you are Class F! But that is simply a name, you guys can show your true selves to the world by moving forward in life! Thank you, I will never forget the 4 years I spent with you guys!" he said. The crowd went wild until the class A teacher, Mr Dubois decided to outdo them. He began to say better things than what Mr Bustier said. After a few minutes, the teachers began to have an argument. Due to that, the students started arguing with each other.

"Class F only know how to use violence." said Adrien, after a while. He looked directly at Nino who glared at him. Nino ran out of them room, causing Marinette to run after him.

Adrien stirred as he watched the two run away. Nino asked the owner of the venue if they can rent another room but the owner stated that there were no available room. Marinette ran upto Nino.

"Nino, the teachers only argued because they were drunk. Don't mind them!" Marinette took him to the corridor to speak in private. Nino banged his hand against the wall.

"You promised me to find something you're good at and not worry about what Class A has to say about it!" said Marinette. Nino sighed after a moment of silence.

"You're right! I was just angry, thanks for snapping out of it!" said Nino, "You still have coriander on your face!" He wiped the coriander off of Marinette's face. However, when Adrien came, through his angle, it looked like they were kissing. It wasn't until Ivan said Adrien that Marinette noticed he was there.

"I'll go!" said Marinette, running away.

"What do you want?" asked Nino, "Did you come here to see what was going on between me and Marinette? Are you jealous?" Adrien ignored Nino and walked away.

"I'm going to do something big while you're slacking in college!" said Nino. Adrien retorted and turned around.

"If a person who went into college said that, it would be okay but for someone who isn't, it just sounds stupid!" he replied.

"That's not the only thing I promised Mari, we're also going to kiss tonight!" Nino said, agitated.

"You should only dream when you are asleep!" said Adrien.

"It was Marinette who told me to have a great day today. Turns out, she finally found out who she cares about the most!" said Nino, "It's too late to be jealous!". Nino left Adrien, who was mulling over his thoughts.

Back at the party, Marinette pumped herself up before she got in.

"Class A and Class F should have fun together, let's party together!" she said. Max agreed and helped Marinette bring stuff over from Class A to Class F's side of the room.

"You must be happy that Adrien is going to the same college as you!" said Sabrina.

"Thanks to you, Adrien is going UCL!" said Juleka

"It's not her fault!" said Adrien, causing everyone to look at him.

"Adrien, you're so nice to Marinette!" said Rose.

"Why should I give up Oxford for Marinette?" he continued. This angered Marinette.

"Adrien is smart, he wouldn't be fooled by a girl!" said Mr Dubois.

"How could anyone think that Adrien would like a hopeless girl like Marinette?" said Sabrina.

"That rumour was a waste of time!" stated Juleka

"I think you all are being very rude! It's true that I got help from him and caused a little trouble for him!" said Marinette, after a while.

"A little?" asked Adrien, who glared at her with a smirk.

"Okay, maybe a lot! You're so cold-hearted, Adrien!" she screamed.

"But you like this cold-hearted guy, don't you?" he said to which Marinette couldn't respond to.

"You guys should stop being like that. This is the power of Marinette's love. You two are destined to be together!" said Max

"Stop being silly!" retorted Adrien

"Marinette made him a lucky charm, this caused Adrien to break his leg!" said Max

"That's not love, that's curse!" said Sabrina.

"That's the power of love, the reverse power of love!" said Max.

"The day she gave the love letter, her house was destroyed and the love letter!" said another girl.

"Did Marinette give you chocolate for Valentine's day?" asked Juleka

"Yes, an disgusting one!" Adrien replied, "She also gave me a head massager!"

"This is like a secret-revealing party, who's next?" said Max. Suddenly, Marinette started laughing strangely, causing everyone to stare at her.

"This party is fun, I think that if we're going to go that far, Adrien, you should be prepared!" claimed Marinette, "Adrien, do you have any secrets?"

"I have never done anything I would be ashamed of in my life!" he replied. Marinette laughed and then looked at him.

"Even geniuses have weaknesses!" she said, winking. Adrien then realised what she meant.

"No, it can't be!" he said. Marinette flashes the photo of him dressed as a girl. This scared Adrien. She then takes it out for everyone else to see. Everyone looked at the picture and asked if this was Adrien. They all took it to glance, much to Adrien's embarrassment.

"Where'd you get that from?" he asked.

"Your mum gave me another one. I treasured it because it's the childhood picture of someone I love but it turned me off because he looked like a girl!" she replied, this made everyone 'ooh'.

"Now you know how it feels to be laughed at!" she continued. As Adrien tried to grab the picture, Marinette dropped it on the floor, causing everyone to go after it again. As Marinette laughed at him, Adrien grabbed her hand and takes her hand, exciting everyone. Nino came back and went on stage. He decided to sing his song. Everyone cheered at him, when he suddenly realises Marinette wasn't there yet he continued to sing. Meanwhile Adrien takes Marinette out of the venue and puts her against the wall.

"You created such a commotion!" he said.

"I'm not scared of you. You made fun of my feelings!" she replied, "I quit! I'm going to quit loving you!"

"Oh, is that so?" he said.

"Yes, in college I'm going to find someone cute and love him! Now that I found out what kind of person you are!" she said. Adrien grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Try and forget me!" he said. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her. This time, it was real! When they broke the kiss, Adrien stared at Marinette's reaction and began to laugh.

"Serves you right!" he said and walked away. Back inside, Nino still searched for Marinette but she was too dazed. She just stood there and thought, 'My first kiss...with Adrien!"

* * *

 **I hoped you like this chapter! By the way, the last kiss is real. But I wanted to say that I accidently added Chloe too early and Kim! So I'm going rewrite that scene next time. Just saying, so you guys don't get confused. The reason why I don't update early is because one chapter for this story is too long! Anyway see you next time! BYEEEEEEEEE!:D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Rival?

**This whole week I was just wondering when I would update, do you guys know how much I want to update? Btw, before I start, you guys should read Dawnthia's fanfic, I'm Fine. I wasn't asked to recommend it but the fanfic is amazing.** **Also, if you have a problem with the story not being like Miraculous Ladybug then don't read it, I don't want to upset you, but you have to remember that this is FANFICTION :D. Check out my miraculous amino acc: Reed NiNi.** **Summary: Marinette kept on thinking about the kiss. Then, a rival comes to Marinette's life - Chloe.**

* * *

A couple days after, Marinette was still dazed by the kiss that happened between her and Adrien. She looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth. After spitting the toothpaste, she looked at Adrien's toothbrush. She picked it up and stared at it for a while but as fast as bug, she puts it down as Adrien slowly walks through the door. He looks at Marinette and laid against the radiator.

"I've been feeling kind of shy since that day...I'm sorry, I couldn't be honest" he said.

He walks closer to Marinette and leans into her. Just as soon as she was getting closer to his lips, she woke up and found her black cat plushie in her hand, near her face. She looks at her desk and picks up her lucky charm, Tikki.

"Oh Tikki, since that day, I've been getting dreams like this. But the relationship between me and Adrien hasn't made any progress".

It was the first day of university and Marinette and Adrien were walking like usual, him in front and Marinette a metre away. Marinette just kept on staring at the floor without saying a word.

"How long are you going to be following me? You're going to a different department, aren't you?"

Marinette stared up at Adrien then looked around.

"Oh yeah!" she giggled nervously.

Unfortunately for Marinette, Adrien was in the Science and Engineering department whereas she was in the literature department. After seeing Adrien off, she goes to her own department.

Later, Marinette, Mylene and Rose get out of their department and walk to the science and engineering department.

"Marinette? Are we going to spy on Adrien?" asked Rose

"They're aren't many girls in the Science and Engineering Dept so I think you're good." said Mylene. That was until a really beautiful girl came out of the dept. She had luscious blonde hair, fair skin and lips painted with a pale pink lipstick. She swayed her about and stood with a great posture. This was Chloe Bourgeois, Marinette's official rival.

"Who is that sexy girl?" said Mylene. They were all gobsmacked. But what shocked them more was when Adrien came out and they both started talking to each other. As they walked, Mylene pushed Marinette towards them.

"MYLENE!" screamed Marinette. She stood up and looked at Adrien and Chloe.

"What do you want?" Adrien asked calmly.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering what kind of desks there were in the SaE Dept?" she giggled nervously. Mylene and Rose face palmed themselves and wondered how Marinette could ask such a question.

"Is this your girlfriend? asked Chloe. Adrien laughed.

"No way!" He then walked off.

Chloe looked at Marinette from head to toe. Then she went to catch up with Adrien.

"Jeez, Mari!" said Mylene

"How can he act like that after he kissed me?" she said aloud.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mylene and Rose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys!"

"Well, this is shocking but it doesn't seem like he kissed you from the way he acts" said Rose.

"I really don't understand what he's thinking half the time!" said Marinette

"God, Marinette, stop thinking, you gave your precious first kiss to Adrien. Now let's toughen up, we're in college!" said Mylene. All the girls agreed.

Later that night, the 2 families (Agreste and Cheng) gathered together in Tom's restaurant. They were all eating dinner to celebrate Marinette and Adrien going to college. As the drinks were being served, Marinette was shocked to see that Nino was serving it.

"Oh Nino, you look so different, I didn't recognise you there!" Nathalie laughed.

"What are you doing here? Are you working here?!" asked Marinette.

"I'm working here as an apprentice so I can become a professional chef!" he replied.

"You're already good at cooking!" said Marinette

"I'm nothing compared to a real chef. I'll promise to make your father proud. You got that, Agreste?!" said Nino, glaring at Adrien, "I'll work hard to become a professional chef and earn a lot of money. Then I'll come after you, Agreste!" Then Nino walked away as Marinette stared at him. Adrien finally looks at him in Marinette's direction.

Back in the kitchen, Nino was rolling silverware. One of the workers came in and told him it was uneven and offered to help him. Marinette goes up to him and tells him that she's glad he found something he wanted to do. Nino laughs and pats her head. This doesn't go overlooked by Adrien.

Back in the kitchen, Nino works hard washing dishes and washing and cutting the vegetables. The same coworker as before goes over to help Nino with his work and what he's doing so he can become a better chef.

At the Agreste house, Marinette goes down the stairs as Adrien is heading back upstairs. Adrien tells her that he can take a bath and before Adrien can get too far, Marinette asks him who the girl was that she met earlier at the science and engineering department. Adrien tells her that it's Chloe Bourgeois.

Marinette is shocked that he remembers her full name, but Adrien points out, once again, that he won't forget it if he hears it once. Marinette asks if Chloe likes him and Adrien asks if she is jealous. Marinette laughs it off saying she isn't, but Adrien begins to poke fun at Marinette by commenting that Chloe is beautiful and has a great body and is also smart, shocking Marinette.

Seeing Marinette's slightly jealous self, Adrien comments that he thought Marinette was going to forget about him, until he begins to step close to her as he talks about how they kissed and now she can't forget about him.

As he leans in, Marinette closes her eyes thinking he's going to kiss her, but Adrien walks away with a smirk and goes up the stairs leaving Marinette standing there. Marinette says that she's been tricked and thinks that Adrien doesn't care that they kissed.

The next day, Marinette tells her friends about Chloe and they comment about how she's the female Adrien and how Marinette has to be realistic, that of course Chloe is trying to get Adrien During lunch, Marinette stares at the menu as Adrien walks by commenting on how Marinette can't think unless she's speaking aloud and orders his food, with Marinette ordering the same thing as Adrien in the end.

As Marinette and Adrien get their food, they notice the difference, to which they notice Nino working. Marinette is surprised to see him there and Adrien slightly rolls his eyes at seeing him there. Nino says that he's still at Marinette father's restaurant at night and at the university during the day, learning both sides of the food industry and stating that he has to protect Marinette from the evil guy, as he looks right at Adrien. He asks Adrien if he's so surprised he can't say a word, but Adrien says that he's surprised that a man can change his life because of one girl and states that he can't do that before he leaves them standing there, with Marinette leaving shortly afterwards.

While eating lunch, Rose says that Nino is right that a man gets attracted to a woman who stays close, but while Rose talks, Marinette can't keep her eyes off of Adrien who is eating lunch alone a short while away. Then there's Nino who's madly waving to Marinette while working. Rose says that Marinette should listen to Nino.

Mylene chimes in saying that although she and Adrien are in the same college, they're leading different lives now since things aren't the same as in high school. Rose says that Chloe has an advantage since they're in the same department and she basically has everything that Marinette lacks.

Suddenly, Mari and her friends spy a guy go over to Adrien and greet him excitedly. They ask who the man is and Mari says that she doesn't know. He offers for Adrien to join their club, but Adrien says that he has no intention of joining a club, but the guy states that Adrien and he have known each other since primary school and would be waiting for him after school.

That's when Mari's friends get a bright idea, for her to join the same club as Adrien so she can at least spend time with him.

Later on the stairs, Marinette asks Adrien if he's going to join a club and asks which one. Adrien says that he won't tell her because it feels as though she's going to join the same one before he walks away.

Mylene and Rose, who were sitting closeby, comment on how Adrien knows what they're thinking and how he's surely a genius, but Mari says she's not giving up as she follows Adrien.

Later, Marinette attempts to spy on Adrien and follow him so she knows what club he's going to join. She follows him throughout the entire campus and watches as he goes into a door for the club that he's going to join. Quickly, Marientte goes into the room and asks if she can join the club, only to discover that Adrien isn't in there, discovering that he entered for a moment and then left. Peeking her head out the door, Marinette sees Adrien staring back at her with a smirk before he heads off in another direction.

Quickly, Marinette runs after Adrien to find out what club he's going to join and peeks into every various rooms to see if she can find him. After a while, Marinette sees Chloe standing at the corner and watches as Adrien goes up to her. Chloe comments that Adrien is late since she said that they would go together since they're joining the same club, but Adrien tells her that she decided that on her own.

Hearing that they're joining the same club, Mari is shocked and determined to discover what club they're joining. Storming into the classroom, Marinette immediately declares that she wants to join the club, and discovers that it's the tennis club after looking at the sign on the door.

Kim, the guy who was talking with Adrien earlier, excitedly greets Marinette and says that he's in charge of the new members and they were just about to start their welcome party. While inside, Chloe notices Marinette, but simply brushes her off.

That night, Adrien's mother tells her that she's excited that Marinette is going to be playing tennis and asks Adrien if Marinette's tennis outfit is cute, but Adrien tells her that he doesn't think it's a good idea to start with picking the outfit. As Adrien disappears, Adrien's mother states that Mari is doing great since the two of them joined the same club and that means that they're in love.

Marinette says that it's nothing like that and Adrien is popular. Marinette asks his mother if she thinks that Adrien likes girls who are beautiful and smart and his mother asks if there's another girl that likes him. Shocked, she says that she didn't know he was popular since he's so blunt, but tells Mari to keep going to the science and engineering department to approach Adrien and that she's the only one for him. She continues by telling Marinette that she knows that she is since she's been watching them while they've been living together. Out in the hallway, though, Marinette's father watches the engagement between the two with a worried face.

The next day, Marinette looks at herself in the mirror in her tennis outfit when Chloe walks into the locker room and asks what she's doing. Surprised, Marinette pretends that she's working on tennis drills as Chloe looks at her strangely and then leaves.

Out on the court, the captain and Kim tell the new members that they're going to have a little test to display their abilities, something that makes Marinette a bit nervous. She comments on how she's glad it's Kim, but Adrien tells her that she doesn't know anything yet. Once Kim grabs a tennis racket, though, his whole demeanor changes into a serious tennis player, shocking all of the new members.

Adrien then reveals to Marinette that he's called 'Kim the Demon' and that when he holds a racket, his personality changes. Adrien also reveals that he's been like that since elementary school.

After practically everyone's been knocked down, it's finally Chloe's turn, who does surprisingly well, returning things that Kim sends to her. When Marinette comments on how good Chloe is, Adrien tells Mari that she made it into the last four in the women's singles division when she was in secondary, shocking Marinette.

Adrien continues to tell Marinette that Chloe could go anywhere that she wanted, but that UCL has a good tennis club. Marinette asks how Adrien knows all of that and Adrien reveals that she asked him what school she should attend since he met her at the national tournament their first year in secondary school. Marinette is then surprised at their relationship since Chloe had known Adrien for longer than she had.

It's Adrien's turn next to go up against Kim and Kim comments how the day finally came. Adrien asks for him to go easy on him, but Kim says that he would never go easy on him. The match between them starts and Adrien manages to beat Kim. People standing by comment on how Adrien is amazing, but they say that Kim looks furious since Adrien beat him and they feel sorry for whoever goes next, which just so happens to be Marinette.

Angrily, Kim calls Marinette over. Mari confesses that she's never played tennis before and as Kim serves the ball, Marinette begins running all over the court, much to Adrien's amusement.

Chloe mutters to herself, asking herself what's wrong with Marinette as Kim yells at Marinette to open her eyes as he serves another ball to her that hits Marinette in the face. And causes her to pass out. Adrien continues to laugh at her and Chloe rolls her eyes.

That night, Adrien's mother helps her with the bruise and states that she shouldn't go to practice the next day and Marinette says that new members aren't allowed to miss practice and that she'll do alright, but her father still has a distressed look on her face as Marinette and Adrien's mother continues talking.

At the restaurant, Marinette's father is spacing out as he's preparing dishes and asks Nino if he's working at the university during the day. Nino says he is and her father asks how Marinette is doing in school. Nino says that she's pretty much the same, but her father doesn't believe it until he can't think of anything and asks about a possible boyfriend. Nino says that he's making sure that a single guy can't approach her.

Her father brings up Adrien and Nino says that he'll protect her from that man and that their buildings are in different classes making the distance between the two bigger than in college. Mari's father then asks Nino if he could pass on his message.

While they're eating lunch, Rose says how she heard that the UCL's tennis team is intense and that many of the new members drop out because of it, but Marinette is determined to see it through since it's a chance for her to be near Adrien.

Then, Nino comes over with a cake that says 'Marinette Love' on it. Her friends comment how it's not fair that it's only for Marinette and Nino tells them to be quiet. Nino tells Marinette that it's a special and tells her that she should stop playing tennis since there isn't a need for her to damage her pretty face. However, Marinette says that she's been doing her best since she started and that her father taught her to never give up halfway.

It's then that Nino says that he has a message from her father, that he wants Marinette to go by the restaurant and that he doesn't know why, but her father just wants to have a talk with her.

At the tennis court that afternoon, the new members are going through though training at the hands of Kim.

During her pushups, Marinette gets hit in the face with a tennis ball by Chloe who apologizes and asks if she could throw it over to her, but Marinette approaches her asking her why she's practicing in the court. Chloe then says that if the new members passed the test yesterday, then they were able to go on the court. Marinette asks about Adrien and Chloe tells Mari that Adrien joined on two conditions, one was to be able to play when he feels like and two, playing at the official games.

Shocked, Marinette wonders why she joined the tennis team if Adrien was never going to come to practice, but Chloe interrupts her thoughts by stating that she heard that Marinette is living at his house but doesn't know anything about him, stating that she guesses their relationship is only at that level before going back on the court.

That night, Mari goes to her father's restaurant, she goes to meet with him and sits with him in the private room. He comments on how she was never good at ball sports and how he knows that she isn't a fan of tennis and asks if she's doing it for Adrien. Marinette asks her father why he's asking about that and her father says that they've lived with the Agreste family for almost a year and after thinking about it, he thinks that they shouldn't depend on their generosity for too much longer.

He continues stating that he knows that Adrien's parents were treating her well and that he honestly hoped that Marinette and Adrien would be together, but after watching them, it seems as though Adrien has no interest in Mari and he doesn't want her to get hurt. He then brings up the topic about them moving out and living on their own again, asking Marinette what she thinks about it.

That night, Marinette thinks about what was said during the meeting with her father, how her father says that he found a nice place nearby and how he wants to consider both of their feelings about moving. However, Marinette thinks that if she were to move, then her relationship with Adrien would be nothing.

As Marinette looks up at the sky, Adrien asks her what she's looking at. Marinette turns around and sees Adrien there and asks him if he's going home and where he was going. Adrien says that he doesn't need to tell her and then asks Marinette where she went. Marinette says she went to her father's restaurant and Adrien asks if she went there to see that guy, referring to Nino, but Mari doesn't get it and Adrien dismisses it.

It's then that Marinette drops the news that her father said that he found a nice place to live, slightly shocking Adrien who stares at her.

Marinette tells Adrien that her father hasn't signed a lease yet, but that it's almost been a year since they started living with his family and that's why he thought about it. Adrien asks if she's moving out and Marinette asks if they do move out, if Adrien will miss them. Adrien doesn't say anything, but stares off into the distance as he says that he can finally go back to living the way that he used to before he walks away.

Shocked, Marinette stands there as she watches Adrien going away saying that she doesn't understand how he feels and wonders what she should do.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hard To Separate

**Okay so some of you want me to continue with this. I'm hoping to finish this before the easter holidays.**

 **Summary: Marinette and her dad move out. However this causes Marinette and Adrien to be with each other more.**

Marinette's dad was telling Nathalie and Gabriel about them moving out to which Nathalie disagrees. Marinette''s father thanks them, but says that he already made up his mind. Adrien's father says not to worry, that they can stay with them longer and he always pays the rent to them for living there, but her father believes that they took advantage of their kindness and stayed for too long and by moving out, Marinette will be able to give up on Adrien. Adrien's mother objects saying that she'll convince Adrien, but Marinette's father says that the issue is between the two of them. Adrien's mother then says that it's not like she accepts any girl that comes into the house and that she likes Marinette's cheerfulness, her guts, and her cuteness as she cries into her husband's arms. Marinette's father says that he's happy to hear those things about her and apologizes to the family.

Eavesdropping on the conversation, Felix then rushes up to happily tell Adrien that Marinette is moving out. Felix is happy at the news, but Adrien simply sits at his desk with his blank face on as Marinette begins packing in her room. Marinette looks around the room and remembers the day when she first stepped into their house, which in this drama has almost been a year ago. She stands in the room and silently says goodbye to it. The next day, Marinette and her father are packing the truck to leave. Felix stands in the window as he watches them pack the truck and say their goodbyes, the smile still on his face since they're leaving, while Adrien is sitting in the same room reading a book. Adrien's father says goodbye to Marinette and goes back into the house, where Adrien's mother is crying.

Outside, Marinette looks at the house with tears in her eyes and comments how everything is going to end before her father calls her and says that they should get going. Marinette enters the truck and it's then that she begins to cry as the truck pulls away and to where their new temporary apartment is since the house isn't ready yet. Marinette asks why they just didn't stay in the Agreste house some more if the apartment wasn't ready, but her father states that Marinette wouldn't have been able to go through with it if they stayed longer and says that it's better to move on once and for all and that they'll only be staying there for a little over a week.

Looking at the house, Marinette thinks to herself about how her life without Adrien will begin.

During lunchtime at the university, Marinette tells her friends about her new living situation and about how it's only temporary until they move into the new house. Rose and Mylene comment on how they thought Marinette would stay there forever and bring up the topic about how she will lose the connection with Adrien and Marinette says that that's okay since she gave up on him, to the shock of her friends.

Marinette says that she's not going to chase Adrien and she's not going to go to his campus to see him, which makes her friends confused. Marinette says that her dad made a point about Adrien not having interest in her and how he doesn't think the plan would work, making her rethink things. Marinette says that she's going to start enjoying her life and possibly find a boyfriend, too, which results in Nino preparing a cake for Marinette's new birthday and presenting it to her with candles and everything and comments how he can help Marinette forget about Adrien.

That same day, Adrien comes home to find his father and Felix in the kitchen. He asks what's going on and where his mother is and finds out that she's depressed by saying that she doesn't have an appetite and is all worn out. Upstairs, Adrien's mother is looking through the numerous photos that she took of Marinette. Back downstairs, his father says that he thought that they could split the chores for a while and comments on how he hasn't seen his wife like that in a long time, slightly worrying Adrien.

Marinette arrives back at her new apartment and finds it slightly lonely, considering her father is at work at the restaurant until late. She thinks back to when she would return home at the Agreste household where everyone would greet her and be happy, with Adrien's parents happy to see her, Felix picking on her, and Adrien there.

Quickly forgetting about the dream, Marinette storms into the house and swears to herself that she's given up on Adrien and won't return to their house.

Back at the Agreste house, Felix asks Adrien what's wrong with their mother and asks if it's because Marinette left. Adrien tells Felix that he now has his own room, since Marinette was using his room when she moved in, and he tells him that since he got it back, Felix shouldn't stay in his room all the time. Felix says that he knows but that he just got used to coming to his room and leaves saying goodnight, causing Adrien to think about what Felix said.

At school, Marinette comes prepared for the tennis club. Rose says that since she gave up on Adrien there's no reason to go to tennis club, but Marinette says that she just feels like she has to and joins the rest of the team where Kim makes them do 100 pushups. Kim says that he will finally allow the new members on the court since they're the ones that finally made it through the rigorous training, much to Marinette's delight, and the rest of the new members.

However, it's not what Marinette imagined since they're just collecting balls and sending encouraging words to the members that are practicing on the court.

While collecting the balls, there's one that hits her, knocking her to the ground, that's sent by Chloe who comments on how Marinette hasn't given up yet and states that if it were her, she wouldn't be able to bear it, collecting balls and doing muscle training and comments on how Adrien doesn't even come. Marinette says that it has nothing to do with Adrien and Chloe points behind her to where there's a long line of tennis balls.

One by one Marinette begins picking them up when someone steps on a ball. Marinette, without looking up, tells the person that they're stepping on a ball and says that even if they are a tennis player, but she gets cut off before she can finish the statement by Adrien who asks if she's still collecting balls.

Marinette looks up and is shocked to find Adrien there and asks him why he's there. Adrien says that it's because he's in the tennis club and Marinette points out that he doesn't go to practice, but Adrien asks if he's not allowed to practice as he kicks the ball to walk away as Chloe calls him over to practice together.

Upon seeing Adrien, though, Marinette is evidently happy, but she knocks herself back into reality teling herself that she promised herself she would forget about him and mentally thinks about how Adrien doesn't even notice.

Kim then is surprised to find Adrien at practice and asks him if he came to have a match with him. Adrien states that it's fine but he doesn't want to embarrass Kim again and asks him if he's sure. Kim tells Adrien that if he can afford to say that, then he can accept any conditions and have a match against Kim. Adrien says that that's fine and Kim says that they're going to do doubles. Kim will partner up with Chloe and Adrien will be partners with Marinette. Adrien says to stop joking and Kim asks him what's wrong stating that Chloe and Marinette are both freshman girls, so it's evenly matched.

Adrien asks what's so fair and says that it can't be more unfair stating that if someone could win with Marinette as their partner in doubles, they could be the world champion. Marinette says that Adrien doesn't have to be so harsh, but Chloe says that Adrien is right about that. Kim then tells Adrien that he would accept the conditions no matter what and calls both Chloe and Marinette to the court.

Chloe goes up to Adrien and says that she feels sorry for him and how she doesn't go easy during games. Adrien turns to look back at Marinette who is still holding the tennis balls and says how impossible it is for them. Kim asks what Adrien thinks and asks if he's going to call it off and run away and calls him pitiful. Adrien goes back to Marinette and tell her that she doesn't have to hit the ball. Marinette asks if they're really doing that and Adrien says there's no other choice, they can't go back and tells Marinette to never get in the way.

By this point, everyone is watching the match as Kim serves first to Marinette, who simply stands there shocked. As the game progresses, Marinette simply stands there as Adrien is forced to do everything alone, ultimately resulting in Kim and Chloe quickly winning the first game and they proceed to win the rest of them, too, with the final score being 6-2 in Chloe and Kim's favor.

Kim then brings up the topic about a rematch and Adrien quickly agrees to it shocking Kim. Kim asks if he's serious and says that it's fine with him and that they'll have the rematch the next week, much to Marinette's dismay.

When Marinette tells her friends, they are shocked and ask Marinette if she's going to be okay since she said that she was going to give Adrien up and Marinette honestly tells them that she doesn't know if she can. Her friends say of course, since the two of them did kiss after all, but they say that it's a good chance since Adrien might have a change of heart since they'll spend time together, but Marinette says that it's impossible to win in a match against Kim and Chloe and that they've done plenty of things together but Adrien's feelings never changed.

Mylene comments on how it's going to be a tough week and Marinette says that she can't run away from Adrien forever so she'll try her best at playing tennis and forgetting about Adrien.

Later, at tennis practice, Marinette attempts to sneak in and meets an angry Adrien. Marinette attempts to give an excuse, but Adrien tells her that he doesn't want excuses and they should practice. However, a ball is aimed in between them, shocking the both of them as Kim comes over and tells Adrien that Marinette never passed the performance test so she can't practice during tennis club and instead must collect balls. Adrien objects to Kim saying that they only have one week until the next match, but Kim says that a rule is a rule and won't allow it.

Marinette apologizes to Adrien and begins picking up the balls and Adrien watches on, eventually sending a serve to knock over the bucket that is holding the balls. Marinette asks what he's doing and Adrien tells her to not close her eyes and that she shouldn't look at the ground when she's picking up balls, that she should open her eyes and look at them and move her body toward where the ball is coming from, basically training her while she's picking up balls.

As the tennis team dismisses for that day and Marinette attempts to leave, Adrien holds her back and says that she's going to start practice. Marinette objects stating that she's exhausted and that she did what Adrien instructed her to do when picking up the balls. Adrien tells her that they don't have a choice since they can't practice during the club hours and instructs Marinette to swing her racket 100 times.

Marinette then points out it's raining, because tennis can't really be played in the rain, but Adrien ignores her and tells her to not forget that they'll practice the following morning.

When Marinette's father returns from work, he finds Marinette sleeping with bruises all over herself, which causes him to worry.

In the cafeteria, Nino asks Rose and Mylene what happened to Mari where they tell him about the tennis match. Nino finds Marinette sleeping in the classroom and drops a container before her, causing her to wake up. He tells her that he's heard that she's been practicing tennis morning and night and tells her that she has to eat, otherwise she won't have any energy.

While Marinette eats, Nino simply stares at her and he also notices the bruises on her and asks Marinette if she's practicing tennis so hard because she wants to be with Adrien and says that she can't forget about him. Marinette simply stares back at Nino and thinks for a moment before she says that he said to not get in his way while Nino told her that it was her new birthday.

Marinette continues by saying that to be reborn as a new person, she needs to stop getting in Adrien's way. She says that she said she would give up on Adrien, but she realizes that she was just trying to be tough and says that she guesses she can't forget about him. Nino tells her that he understands and that Marinette is on her journey to get over Adrien and that it might take a long time, but he'll support her and states that he'll never give up on her, that he's very persistent and tells her not to forget that.

At night, tennis practice still continues with Adrien instructing Marinette, even until the lights go out. Marinette assumes that they're done until Adrien tells her that they'll practice her swing outside of the court where there are lights.

Marinette and Adrien then work on serving, returns, forehand, and backhand. All in preparation for their rematch against Kim and Chloe.

As they're practicing one night, though, Chloe comes and watches them. Seeing Marinette and Adrien's teamwork together makes her slightly angry at their seemingly closeness.

At school, Adrien's mother shows up with her camera and in a disguise and attempts to track down students to point her in the way of the literature department, Marinette's department. Rose and Mylene notice Adrien's mother first and ask her why she's dressed up like that and she says that she didn't want Adrien to know she came. Rose and Mylene both tell her that she sticks out and they compare her to Marinette, as in their disguises are not very good.

Hearing Marinette's name, Adrien's mother tells them how she hasn't seen Marinette for a long time and how she really misses her. Her friends tell her how they thought Adrien and Marinette would get together. Rose then continues saying that they were so close and that they even kissed. Mylene jumps in too late, telling Rose not to say anything, but Adrien's mother already heard what Rose said and is shocked since she hadn't heard about it before and yells in excitement in the middle of the campus.

Adrien's mother then starts taking off in a different direction. Mari's friends ask her if she wanted to go see Marinette and tells her that she's at the tennis courts, but Adrien's mother says that she doesn't need to see her at school anymore and that she's decided to bring Marinette back into the house. Mari's friends are shocked and tell Adrien's mother that Marinette is attempting to forget about Adrien, but Adrien's mother says that Marinette doesn't need to forget about him since they already kissed. His mother then continues by saying that despite what Adrien says, she's definitely going to take Marinette back.

At night, Marinette and Adrien are back to practicing Marinette's serve. Marinette hits it again and again with Adrien's guidance and finally is able to hit it into the right box causing her to jump up and down and hug Adrien, without him pushing her away.

Seeing what position they're in, Marinette quickly releases herself from Adrien and apologizes. Somewhat ignoring what just happened, Adrien tells Marinette that even in a day, a child can learn how to serve. Marinette laughs it off and Adrien tells her that it's great that she has so many things to get excited about in her life and that sometimes he envies her. Marinette stares at him for a moment before he tells her to get back to serving.

On the day of the game, Marinette leaves her house and her father calls for her to wait a second and tells her that they can move into their new house and tells her not to go back to the apartment, but go to the new house.

At the school, Marinette sees Nino as she's going up the stairs, slowly because her legs hurt. Nino presents her with sandwiches for good luck in her math, which Marinette eats while she's in the locker room that afternoon.

Chloe is done changing then and looks at Marinette asking her how she can be so relaxed eating sandwiches. Marinette says that it's for good luck and Chloe refutes saying that if those superstitions actually worked then no one would lose the game and asks Marinette if she knows how much trouble she's causing Adrien. Marinette tells her that she's putting in a lot of effort to not cause him trouble. Chloe tells her that the effort she's putting in is already trouble and states that the matches are embarrassing for Adrien and that he's wasting his time because of Marinette's training stating that Marinette is giving the man she loves so much trouble and asks how she doesn't feel bad about it before going out onto the court.

After spinning the racket, it is decided that Kim and Chloe will serve first and as Marinette and Adrien are walking back to the base line, Adrien tells Marinette not to let a week of her effort go to waste and tells her last minute tips finishing with telling Marinette that she's not alone, that he's with her so she shouldn't be afraid.

The match starts and Marinette is unable to successfully return a ball. Kim is angry that Marinette is able to hit every ball of his, since they're superfast, but Chloe points out that Marinette isn't even able to return it across the net and that they'll win for sure, but Kim says that it's a matter of his pride and tells Chloe to just focus on Marinette.

Marinette then channels her inner Adrien advice pool and thinks back to what he taught her when she finally realizes that she's not afraid of looking at the ball anymore and Kim and Chloe's hits are much slower. Marinette then looks over to Adrien who gives a slight nod of approval before Kim hits a serve to Marinette who successfully hits it back over the net and in court, shocking everyone, including Kim, in which Chloe is the only woman who is able to return Kim's serve. Adrien then looks over to Marinette and tells her that she did it, to which Kim falls to the ground seeing that Marinette, a beginner, is able to return his serve.

Marinette then sprains her ankle and Adrien says that she can't play anymore, telling Kim that he calls the match off. Adrien then picks Marinette up and begins to carry her, to which Chloe is jealous.

While in Adrien's arms, Marinette apologizes to him because they lost again, but Adrien tells her that he didn't think they'd win from the beginning. In her thoughts, Marinette wonders that if she said that she loved Adrien even more, would God be mad at her.

That afternoon, Marinette returns to her house holding on to Adrien with her ankle. Adrien asks if they could get to her house already.

Marinette says that she thinks it's close, mostly to keep walking arm in arm with Adrien, but Adrien points out that that's what Marinette said before and that they should've taken a taxi. Marinette says that that's a waste of money and Adrien tells her to think of him.

Marinette then asks Adrien if he called her by her first name when she hit Kim's serve, but Adrien claims that he doesn't remember since he was concentrated on the game. Marinette slyly smiles as she looks where her new house is and finally makes it to the front door where she rings the doorbell. Adrien then attempts to leave by telling Marinette to tell her father that he said hello, but Marinette stops Adrien by stating that she thinks her father is still inside, asks if he would like a cup of tea, and begins talking about how much she's sure that her father wants to see him.

Adrien, getting the hint that Kotoko doesn't want him to leave, tells Marinette that he understands and tells her to get off of his arm.

Marinette lets go of his arm and apologizes before lightly grabbing onto it again as she was before. However, when they go up to the door, they see an older man standing there. Adrien asks if it's Marinette's grandfather, but Marinette says that she doesn't know who he is. She asks the man who he is, but the man says that that's rude since they're the ones that came to his house. Shocked, Marinette says that she's sure she got the right house and states that she lives there, but the man says that he does, which results in a confused Marinette.


	11. Chapter 11 - Together Again

**I'm gonna try and update more.**

 **Summary: Marinette goes back to Adrien's house but it doesn't make anything better as Adrien and Chloe go on a date.**

Unable to get in contact with Marinette's dad, Marinette and Adrien go to his house. They're greeted by an upset Felix, who's complaining that his room is gone again because of Marinette. Before they can even ask what he's talking about, Nathalie comes outside and explains that someone signed the lease to their house the day before Dad was supposed to sign. Adrien doesn't seem to be buying his mum's story though as she says that until they can find a new house, Mari and her dad will stay with them.

Marinette feels like she will be burdening Adrien, but Nathalie says it's fine since they'll be family soon and says she knows about the kiss. Felix gapes in shock, asking his brother if it's really true. Adrien doesn't deny it, but he looks at Marinette accusingly. She denies being the source and asks Nathalie how she knows, but she doesn't tell.

Back in her old room, Nathalie asks how Marinette's relationship with Adrien is going. Marinette says she has the wrong idea; even though they kissed, the two have never even held hands or been on a date. Well there's no time like the present and Nathalie tells her that scoring a date is her new mission. That's a lot easier said than done.

Marinette finds out that Mylene and Rose told Nathalie about the kiss. Nino happens to overhear them and is outraged that Marinette and Adrien have kissed. He asks if Marinette is still planning to give up on Adrien, but Marinette honestly answers that she can't. Nino becomes sad, but he accepts it and leaves.

Mylene says it's better for Nino to move on since Marinette can't give up on Adrien and she has a lot of obstacles in her way. That discourages her even more, since Adrien has been as unreceptive to her feelings as she's been to Nino's.

All the same, Marinette hides out in front of Adrien's department, spying on Chloe and Adrien, only to run into Kim, who's doing the exact same thing.

Marinette realizes he likes Chloe, but since any time someone figures something out they say it way too loud, Kim tries to keep her quiet. He accidentally twists Marinette's bad ankle and send both of them toppling. Kim lands on top of Marinette, right in front of Adrien and Chloe. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Chloe says that the rumors about Marinette giving up on Adrien for Kim must be true since they're together like this in broad daylight.

Marinette quickly tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but Adrien says that it has nothing to do with him. But then he adds that he'll go to the movies with Chloe on Sunday. Not that it has anything to do with Marinette. Nope, not at all.

Of course, Kim and Marinette can't accept this, so they plan to spy on the two and ruin their date. Rose and Mylene think it's a bad idea, but Marinette can't just let it go. She asks them to keep quiet about it though, since she doesn't want Nino to know.

Nino is already two steps ahead though; he's bugged their table and is listening from a storage room. He's only able to catch a few words though, so he thinks that Marinette really is going on a date with Kim. He tries to figure out where the date is based on the places he heard and turns to his Friend at the restaurant for help

Mari's dad apologizes for not being able to find a house and burdening Marinette to be around Adrien again. He's been looking for a house, but every time he's about to sign the lease, someone else signs before him. Nathalie's contacted every real estate agency in London, to which they don't know.

Marinette thinks about Chloe and Adrien's upcoming date and tells her dad it's fine. She's in love with Adrien and even if he isn't returning her feelings, she doesn't want to give up. To do something half-heartedly isn't like her and she realized that after leaving how much she values these feelings. She assures him that even if she gets hurt, it's better than not doing anything and regretting it later. Dad realizes that it's futile to argue with Marinette and says she's too much like him.

Sunday comes and Marinette is getting ready. She spends time picking out outfits, putting on make-up, and doing her hair. Um, you do know that you're not the one going on a date today, right? Thankfully, she does and she thinks wistfully about what a date with Adrien would be like. Putting on make-up, wearing nice clothes, a romantic movie, going shopping, and a high-class dinner would be the perfect date.

Kim and Marinette meet up and spy on Chloe and Adrien from a distance. Kim asks if Adrien is quick with girls. Marinette says he's not good with them at all, but Kim says that's because it was her. Kim's words almost seems true as Adrien compliments Chloe's clothes, much to Marinette's shock.

While Kim and Marinette are busy being the worst spies ever, Nino's workmate takes him to an erotic theater, saying that obviously Marinette and Kim will come here and then go to a hotel. Nino's determined to keep that from happening and stations himself outside the theater.

Kim and Marinette sit behind Chloe and Adrien at the movie theater, pretending to be an old couple. Whenever Chloe tries to make a move by leaning on Adrien or holding his hand, Marinette manages to thwart her, using a magazine to block her head and throwing popcorn on her.

After the movie, Chloe and Adrien go grab some tea and she asks Adrien what his ideal type of girl is, catching Marinette's attention. Marinette looks over eagerly as Adrien says that his ideal girl is beautiful, with a great body, and smart. Oh, and she has to be able to cook. In other words, Marinette's complete opposite. Kim tries to comfort her by saying that there's definitely something good about her, pointedly looking at her chest, but Marinette doesn't want his sympathy.

Chloe and Adrien decide to go shopping next. Kim and Marinette watch from outside the store and Kim gets a nosebleed when he sees Adrien zipping up Chloe's dress. Adrien picks out a necklace for Chloe and Marinette sighs in envy; she's lived with him for so long but he's never given her anything. They both start to freak out at the skinship between Adrien and Chloe as Adrien puts on the necklace, but Marinette admits they make a good couple.

It's only when a bicyclist almost runs over Chloe and Adrien saves her that Marinette decides to give up. She doesn't like seeing Chloe and Adrien together, and if they both like each other, there's nothing more she can do. Kim tries to persuade Marinette to stay, but she only wants to go home.

Unfortunately, Marinette bumps into a man while leaving, making him splash his drink all over his shirt. Angry, he throws the rest of the drink on Marinette and asks how she plans to pay for his expensive shirt. Marinette apologizes as Kim offers to pay for the dry cleaning, but the man says that won't nearly be enough. He looks over Marinette, saying there are other ways to pay and starts to drag her away. Marinette thinks that this must be her punishment for trying to ruin someone else's date, but Adrien comes to the rescue.

He says his shirt is obviously cheap, riling the guy up even more. He tries to hit Adrien, but he easily dodges all his punches. Hilariously, Marinette and Chloe squeal together on the sidelines at how cool Adrien is before remembering they hate each other and separating.

Adrien takes a tennis racket from a passerby and tosses it to Kim. He says he knows they were following them all day and tells him to take this chance to impress Kim by showing how cool he is. He grabs Marinette, only giving Chloe a small apology, before running off. Tennis racket in hand, Kim the Demon emerges and he takes on Angry Shirt Guy, though Chloe looks less than impressed.A

Adrien and Marinette ran in sloooooooow motion (well that's what it felt like), it looked so romantic until Marinette fell on the floor, face hit first.

Adrien helps her back up (still in sloooow motion), grabbing her hand, and they keep running. And running. And running. And running. Marinette can hardly believe she's running with Adrien and wishes time would stop right now.

They finally reach a river and stop running, completely out of breath. Marinette asks Adrien if she knew she was following him. They were so obvious he noticed them as soon as he arrived at the meeting spot. He had thought Marinette and Kim were really dating until he saw them and realized Kim was in love with Chloe.

Marinette apologizes for following them and tentatively starts to say she'll accept it if Adrien really likes Chloe, but Adrien cuts her off, asking if she wants to go somewhere. Of course she does, but everything she wants to do are things Adrien already did today with Chloe. Even if they did go to dinner, Marinette can't go anywhere with that big stain on her dress.

They end up walking around town. Marinette runs off when she sees the bridge, amazed by the sight. She's so excited that she belatedly realizes that Adrien is nowhere to be seen. She runs around, trying to find him with no luck. The sun's setting when she wanders back to the river and she wonders if Adrien has played a trick on her again. If so, that is the worst trick ever.

Luckily, Adrien shows up, bearing food since they couldn't go to a restaurant. It's only a hamburger, but Marinette thinks that it's better than any food from a fancy restaurant.

Adrien says that he's never experienced trouble before. But ever since that day she gave him the love letter, every day has been nothing but trouble and frustration. He feels like Marinette is a trial that was given to him and because he panicked at the first trial given to him, he was trying to run away from it.

But he thinks life is more interesting with problems and thanks her. Adrien's was feeling so awkward, he can't even look at her when saying thank you. Marinette doesn't really understand what he means and tries breaking down his words, coming to the conclusion…that he wants to marry her.

He only meant that he's not bothered by living with her. She asks if that means he doesn't hate her. Adrien: "I have trouble being with you, but I don't hate you."

Marinette's so overwhelmed with joy that she starts crying. Adrien's words of comfort: "Your face will get dirty." At least he gives her a handkerchief.

Meanwhile, Nino's still waiting at the porn theater, wondering where Marinette is.

As Marinette cleans up at home, she thinks that her first date with Adrien was nothing like what she thought it would be. But more than when they kissed or when he had carried her, she felt much closer to Adrien. Her happiness is short-lived however, when she overhears Adrien's parents accepting his decision to move out.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rival 2

**The chapter after this is pretty sweet, so I think you'll like it. For now deal with the Rivals.**

Adrien was ready to leave the Agreste household to live on his own. His mother tells him the things he should do and Adrien simply brushes it off saying that he knows and before he leaves, he takes one last look at Marinette. Up in her room, Marinette plops down on her bed and feels sad that Adrien really left the house. In school, Rose and Mylene are shocked to hear that Adrien moved and Marinette tells them that he got his own apartment and part-time job. Rose asks where he lives and Marinette honestly admits that she doesn't know where he lives or where he works leaving her friends shocked.

On cue, Nino comes over and presents food for celebration saying that it's good that he moved out and that he won the match since now he could steal Marinette away from him. Rose then kind of angrily asks Nino if he understands how Marinette is feeling and chases him away leaving the three girls there, and with Rose stealing the food that Nino made. Mylenei then states that Nino had a point, that if Adrien had liked Marinette, then there would be no reason for him to leave.

In her mind, Marinette thinks about how Adrien just told her that he didn't mind living with her and then he left the house, thus wondering what Adrien is thinking and if he's trying to avoid her in the end.

The same day, Marinette and her friends go to spy on Adrien at the Science and Engineering Department where she and her friends start talking, but get recognized by some of Adrien's classmates who say that Adrien already left to go to his part-time job. Marinette asks what job, but his classmates admit that they tried getting that information out of him, but he wouldn't say.

At tennis club that day, Marinette is picking up balls when suddenly Kim runs up to her and begins talking about the tennis ball's feelings and her slacking off, since her heart isn't entirely in collecting balls during practice. Kim then goes on to scold some other kids as Marinette just sighs and thinks to herself that there's no way that Adrien will go to tennis practice.

The dinner that night is silent as it's only Marinette, Felix, and Gabriel. Sensing the bad atmosphere, Adrien's father apologizes since Nathalie is out on urgent business and Marinette says that the food is fine, where as Felix says that he's doing eating and gets up to leave as the father takes his food.

Gabriel then tells Marinette that he thinks that Felix is lonely because Adrien left and Marinette thinks that although Adrien was coldhearted to her and seemed as though he hated her, she could be with him forever and not mind it.

As Marinette enters her room, she thinks about how she feels as though the distance between Adrien and her has gotten bigger. Nathalie then calls to Marinette and barges into her room stating that she found it. Mari asks what and Nathalie says that she found where Adrien works. Marinette is surprised and Nathalie says that it's difficult to hide anything from her and continues by asking if Marinette will go to spy on Adrien with her.

Outside of the door, Felix says that he'll go and that he's worried about his big brother so much more than Marinette, so the three of them decide to go together to spy on Adrien, even doing a little cheer. The day for spying arrives as the three go out in ridiculous disguises, even hiding behind bushes on their way out of the house, like Adrien works for their gardener or something. Finally, they go to the café where Adrien works and spy on him. From the table they're sitting at, Marinette comments on how cool Adrien is and the mother calls over a waiter, but a different one approaches. Nathalie then points out Adrien as the waiter that she wants and Adrien comes over asking if they could do something about their disguises, which I have to admit, are outrageous.

Nathalie asks how Adrien recognized them and Adrien asks how he couldn't. Nathalie then attempts to get information out of him about where he lives, but Adrien states that he's working and doesn't have time for personal conversations before walking away after putting in their order.

As they're drinking, Felix notices that Adrien is no longer in the café and they wonder where he went asking a coworker, and find out that his shift already ended for the day, so he left. Marinette suggests that they should go as well and states that she's just happy to see that Adrieni is doing well.

However, as they get up, Nathalie notices a help wanted sign and points it out to Marinette at the possibility of her working there. As Marinette informs the staff of wanting the job, she gets taken to an interview place, only to hear that the boss has decided to hire another girl, who happens to be Chloe.

Marinette asks how Chloe knows that Adrien works at the café and Chloe admits to being told by 'him,' shocking Marinette who believes it to be Adrien.

That night, Nathalie asks Marinette how the interview went and Marinette admits to not getting it because of another girl who is in the same department as Adrien. Nathalie then asks if it's 'that woman' pulling out a picture from her pocket in her apron and pasting it on the fridge, even stating her name, Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette asks how she got that and Nathalie says that she's a person that gets information.

Nathalie thinks that she's pretty good, but she's obviously no good because she's not Adrien's type and she's sure she knows that, too, which is why she applied for the part time job. Nathalie says that no matter what, Marinette is the perfect match for Adrien, she's positive. And saying all of that while swinging a knife around.

In school, Marinette tells Rose and Mylene about how Chloe now works with Adrien, and Mylene points out how the guys that they met at the department building didn't even know where Adrien was working and find it strange that he would tell Chloe. Mylene says that it makes sense and states that when a person changes their life it's always for a reason. They come to the conclusion that Adrien probably began living on his own because of Chloe, but Marinette points out that Adrien told her that he didn't hate her. Mylene says that it might sound cruel, but 'I don't hate you' and 'I love you' are two different things.

Rose says that Adrien never showed an interest in girls, and that by him moving out of his comfortable home, something big must've happened, such as him falling in love.

That night at the restaurant, Marinette's father asks her what's wrong, since it's rare for her to go there, and Marinette says that she just wants to eat the food that he prepares. Nino then comes out of the back and says that he'll eat with Marinette, but his coworker pulls him back stating that he'll just eat in the back.

While she's eating, Marinette's father says that he understands that it's probably because of Adrien moving out and saying that it concerned him too, since it happened after they came back. Marinette tells her father that maybe he does hate her more than she thought and her father asks why she's saying something like that and that Marinette said she would do her best no matter what happened saying that she should just deal with it.

Marinette says she understands and that she truly went to the restaurant to eat his food. After eating, and once Marinette leaves, Nino tells Marinette's father about how Marinette is having a hard time, but her father states that she's not little and that she can decide her own things and that he'll be there for when she really needs him and tells Nino to not worry about other people, to become a man instead and put his parents worries at ease.

That night, Marinette leaves the restaurant and ends up back at the café, on the lookout for Adrien as she stands by a tree. Marinette then spots him waiting on some tables outside and prepares to go up to him, but she then sees Chloe go up to him, making her stop in her tracks and tells herself that she'll just wait there until he's done work.

An undetermined time amount later, Marinette is still standing by the tree waiting for Adrien. When she looks inside to see where he is, she spots him coming out, but he only stands on top of the stairs by the door as Chloe comes out right after him as the two walk off together.

Marinette watches them and thus begins following behind them.

Marinette begins following them all over the city wondering to herself about when Adrien is going to go home and whether Adrien moved out to be closer to Chloe. During her stalking, Marinette then sees Adrien and Chloe go into an apartment building together and follows them in. It's there that she sees the mailboxes and Chloe's name on one, figuring that they're living together.

The next day begins Marinette's zombie-like appearance.

Marinette claims she couldn't sleep well and Felix comments that if Adrien sees her, he'll hate her even more. suddenly, Marinette begins zoning out and in a monotone voice, thanks Felix for pointing that out before leaving in her zombie-like state.

At school, Marinette informs Rose and Mylene about her hypothesis of Chloe and Adrien living together. They say that it could be a mistake, but Marinette says that she waited in front of the apartment for three hours, and within those three hours, Adrien didn't leave. Her friends figure that they're living together because of that and begin piecing together that it is probably because Adrien moved in with Chloe.

Suddenly, Marinette stands up and her friends ask her if she's alright. After doing a little dance, Marinette states that she's fine and going to class, where she walks slow and like a zombie.

In the staircase while going to her class, Marinette passes by Adrien who simply just stares at her in her dismantled state.

Adrien stops by the tennis club that afternoon and is clearly looking for Marinette to which Kim says that she isn't there since she wasn't feeling well and that she never missed a practice until that day. But before he can say anything else, Chloe calls to Adrien and tells him to go practice with her.

Later, Adrien is reading on the path as Felix runs up to him. Felix asks why Adrien wanted to see him, but he says that there's no reason, just because and because he wanted to know how things were at home.

Felix then pipes up and says that Marinette has been acting strange and Adrien asks how so. Felix says that he doesn't know, but her face is pale and she's always daydreaming, and also barely even eating. As Felix keeps describing Marinette's symptoms, though, worry is evident on Adrieni's face as he had seen her act that way when he passed her on the stairwell once.

Presumably on the same day, Marinette is still acting and walking as though she's a zombie.

That day at lunch, Nino makes a feast to cheer Marinette up, but Marinette shows no reaction to the food and only stares off into space as her friends attempt to cheer her up and get her mind on something else. Marinette weakly says thanks for the food, but she just doesn't have an appetite and tells her friends that they can eat it all as she gets up to leave, stumbling a bit on the way.

Once Marinette leaves, Nino is evidently angry and blaming Adrien for making Marinette that way, but her friends hold him back saying that he could lose his job since he's working at the school and Adrien is a student there. Outside, they watch as Marinette passes by, and as she faints, too.

The three take Marinette to the infirmary where she's is resting. The nurse says that she has fatigue and malnourishment and that she should be okay and that her family has already been contacted.

The doctor also adds that even though her condition isn't very severe, it does seem as though she has psychological shock over something leaving her friends quickly blaming Marinette as they go off and angrily attempt to find him in the science and engineering building.

They storm into a classroom and find him, angrily approaching him and scaring anyone in their way. As they approach, though, Adrien gets up and Rose and Mylene stop him saying that they want to talk to him, but Adrien simply stares at them and asks who they are. Shocked, the two announce that they went to the same high school together and asks how he couldn't remember them, but Adrien states that he tries to not remember useless things.

It's then that Adrien states that he remembers and that they have the same level of brains as Marinette, only to proceed to call them each other's names, on purpose.

Adrien then proceeds to ask them why they're there and they say that they're there because of Marinette and comments on how disgusting Adrien is since Marinette is devastated because of him. Confused, Adrien asks because of him and Rose mentions their theory of Adrien living together with Chloe and talks about how Marinette followed Chloe and Adrien and how she waited outside of Chloe's apartment for three hours, all while Adrien continues packing his bag.

Rose then says that Adrien should just tell her frankly about how he feels about her. Adrien asks if he should just frankly say it, but her friends say that he should carefully say it since he should understand human feelings and ask that he not make Marinette suffer anymore.

The two attempt to do damage control by calming down a bit, at least not yelling anymore, and continue by saying that they're not telling him to love Chloe, but if there's no hope for Marinette to be together with Adrien, then they want her to forget him. With that said, they bow to him asking for his help before they leave. Adrien watches them as they leave the classroom, the realization for why Marinette was acting that way hitting him.

At the Agreste house, Nino drops Marinette off and asks if she's alright. Marinette says she's fine and apologizes to Nino since he had to bring her home. Before Marinette goes into the house, Nino stops her and tells her that he's always there and that anytime, he's always close to her and there for her.

Marinette apologizes once again and Nino tells her that it's not the time to apologize and tells her to eat well and get a good night's sleep as she slowly enters

That night, Marinette lies on her bed and thinks back to when Adrien told her that he had trouble being with her, but he doesn't hate her. Marinette also thinks about Chloe and Adrien together and what she saw when she followed them the one night. She also thinks to earlier when her friends told her to get over Adrien since he's not the only man around, and also to that afternoon when Nino told her that he'd always be there.

The next morning, Marinette makes her way out of the house as Nathalie asks her if she's alright and that she can give her a ride if she wants to, but Marinette says she's okay and that she's going to get going.

Marinette makes the slow walk to school as she says aloud that she can't be like that anymore, that she has to be strong and she can't give people around her any more trouble as she ends up giving herself a little peptalk and skipping to the campus, only to see Adrien standing there. Marinette quickly walks past him and mutters a hello.

As Marinette continues walking past, Adrien tells her to wait and asks her if she has a minute as he begins walking. Marinette catches up to him and begins walking behind him.

As they walk, Marinette asks Adrien how his new home is. Adrien says that it's great and spacious and Marinette thinks that it's probably spacious while she asks aloud about his meals, to which Adrien says that he eats at the café and has someone prepare them, leading her to believe that he's living with Chloe. Marinette then suddenly says that she thinks it's great to fall in love with someone. Adrien asks what she means and Marinette says that she has had a one sided love with Adrien and that he probably thought she was a nuisance, but because she loved him, she could put her best efforts into many things just be with him and says that it might be a trivial matter for him, but she remembers that it was such a big deal for her.

Adrien asks her if she could get to the point and Marinette says that if he wants to fall in love with someone, she'll be happy for him and that it would be a lie to say that she's not frustrated, but if both he and Chloe love each other, she'll be supportive of it.

Just then, a girl comes running out of the science and engineering building calling to Adrien. Immediately she recognizes Marinette and says that she could tell because of the way she looked, which is dumb. Marinette wondered who told her that and she states Adrien and her older sister, meaning that her older sister is Chloe Bourgeois. The girl introduces herself at Bebe and is surprised that Marinette hadn't heard about them and says that she will tell her, revealing that Adrien is actually tutoring her at their house, not actually living there like Marinette believed.

Marinette then looks at Adrien who says that the Bourgeois family pays him well and he gets free dinner, referencing to when he told her earlier that someone makes his dinners for him.

It suddenly clicks in Marinette's mind as she begins to cry, to which Bebe asks why Marinette's crying, but Chloe simply says that Marinette is strange and not to mind it.

Once Bebe and Chloe leave to go around the campus, Adrien asks Marinette what she was saying earlier about approving him to live with Chloe, but Marinette quickly denies it saying that she's taking it back. Adrien then tells her to be quiet and tells her that he moved out to live by himself and asks her why he would live with someone else and says goodbye to her, once again calling her by her first name.

Moments later, Kim comes running asking for Chloe wondering where she went. Marinette goes off on how she thought that Chloe and Adrien were living together, and as soon as he hears that, Kim is about to kill someone, until Marinette holds him back saying that they actually aren't and it was a misunderstanding.

Marinette then wonders why Chloe said that Adrien told her about his part-time job, to which Kim gets confused and says that he's actually the one who told Chloe about Adrien's part-time job at the café since he's the one that introduced the café to Adrien in the first place. Marinette wonders if that means that Chloe had lied to her, but when Chloe told Marinette, she never specified what guy, she only said 'him.'

Kim asks Marinette if she's really okay since he doesn't know what she's talking about, but Marinette says it doesn't matter and asks Kim to treat her to food since she's hungry. The two then walk down the path together with Marinette thinking about how glad she is that it was only a mistake and wonders why Adrien started living by himself, but figures that it's okay as Adrien looks on at the once again cheerful Marinette :).


	13. Chapter 13 - Far but Close

**So someone asked me to add speech marks but I usually can't update much cos I don't have time so writing like a recount helps please understand. Hope you like this chapter, its pretty sweet Let's go! Summary: Felix has stomach problems while his parents are away and only Marinette is with him. But a family member is needed to give him an operation as he's young, will Mari get Adrien quick enough?**

Chapter 13 begins with the end of the fall season, the beginning of the winter as Mr. and Mrs. Agreste along with Marinette's father have decided to attend an old friend's wedding, leaving Felix and Marinette home alone as they go on their overnight trip.

Mrs. Agreste asks if they'll be alright and says that she could ask Adrien to come back, but Marinette says that they'll be fine and Adrien is probably busy anyway. With one last final goodbye, they tell the kids to call if anything happens and leaves the house.

That night Marinette presents dinner, which isn't very appetizing, but Felix tries it anyway. When Marinette asks him if it's good, Felix replies by saying that it's better than it looks, but slowly Felix's appetizing starts decreasing and he's suddenly groaning in pain.

Marinette worriedly asks Felix if he's alright and goes over to his side as he says his stomach hurts and Marinette wonders if it's because of the hamburgers she fed him.

Marinette then gets Felix to lie down on the couch and puts a cold towel on his head before attempting to call Mrs. Agreste, but sadly, the phone call can't go through since they're in the middle of the wedding reception.

Marinette's next instinct is to call Adrien, but Adrien doesn't have a cell phone and Marinette doesn't know his landline. Feeling even more worried, Marinette calls Nino asking how to treat food positioning.

Shocked, Nino asks if she got food poisoning, but Marinette says that Felix does and that their parents are out on a trip and she doesn't know how to get in contact with Adrien. Nino asks if she knows where he lives, but Marinette says that she doesn't since he didn't tell anyone.

At this point, Nino's coworker comes over and asks what's wrong. Nino explains that Adrien's little brother has food poisoning and takes the phone from Nino to talk to Marinette asking what he ate. Marinette says that he ate the hamburger steak, but his coworker says that Marinette also ate that, but she's okay.

Nino's coworker rules out the food and says that there are many things that cause stomach pain and says that an ambulance should be called since Felix should see a doctor. Nino then grabs the phone from his coworker and says that he'll go look for Adrien and for Marinette to call him to find out what hospital they're at.

Marinette then manages to call an ambulance for Felix while Nino is on the stairs as Rose and Mylene run up. They talk about how they'll find Adrien since no one knows where he lives and Mylene says that he tutors at the Bourgeois household, so maybe Chloe might know something. Rose also says that Adrien works at a café, but none of them know the name of the café. As Nino attempts to call Marinette to find out the name, she's by Felix's side as he gets rushed into the emergency room.

Nino says that he can't get through and Rose says that she thinks it's because reception might be bad. Nino then asks if they know where the café is and Mylene gives a general location, but that's all she knows. Nino says okay and that he'll try to find the café and that he'll be fine by himself and sends Rose and Mylene to go ask Chloe if she knows anything.

Nino then begins running around looking in the windows and entering various cafes for any sign of Adrien, even mistakenly entering a hair salon. Meanwhile, Chloe tells Mylene and Rose that she didn't see Adrien that day and when they ask her if she knows his address, she says that she doesn't know. Rose then asks about the café, the name of the café that they work at and Chloe says that it's called the Costa Coffee and that the manager probably knows his emergency contact address.

Once Rose and Mylene know the name, they contact Nino and tell him the name, but that they don't know whether he was working or not since his schedule is irregular. Nino says that he'll check anyway and that Rose and Mylene don't need to do anything else and thanks them for the help that they've given so far.

Felix is then in the hospital lying on a bed while the doctor explains the situation to Marinette saying that it's not a serious illness that Felix currently has, but it could turn into a fatal one later on and states that they should operate quickly. Marinette begs him to save Felix, but since Marinette is not a member of Felix's family, and since Felix is a minor, they have to have a family member give the approval for the surgery.

Marinette says that his parents are away and the doctor asks if she can contact someone else just in case something were to happen. With the only other family member being Adrien and with Adrien currently being MIA, Marinette continues to grow worried.

Nino runs to find the Costa Coffee until he finally finds it and storms in, out of breath. Thankfully he finds Adrien working and calls out to him.

Nino approaches Adrien who asks why he has to be so loudly. Without saying anything back, Nino just says that Adrien has to follow him and he asks why. Nino explains that his younger brother collapsed and is at the hospital with Marinette. Without a second thought, Adrien runs out of the building with Nino and catches a taxi to go to the hospital.

In the hospital, Marinette sits by Felix's bedside wishing for Adrien to come, as Adrien and Nino run through the halls of the hospital and ask for Felix. The nurse tells them where he is and they go into the room, shocking Marinette. She immediately stands up at their presence and describes the situation to them, telling them that Felix needs an operation, but that they need a family member's consent.

Adrien tells Marinette that he did all of the procedures and tells her not to worry as he goes over and tells Felix that it's alright. Felix asks if he's going to die and Adrien assures that he's not, that it's a simple surgery and that everything will be fine. The nurses and the doctor then come in and take Felix to the operating room while a nurse brings Nino, Marinette, and Adrien to the waiting room.

In the waiting room, Nino tells Marinette that she can take a rest since Adrien is there and that he has to go back to the restaurant to help. Marinette thanks Nino and tells him to thank his coworker too. Nino says that it's no problem and he's glad everything worked out as Adrien stops him before he's able to leave and bows to him, thanking him.

Nino asks Adrien if he's selfish and says that he doesn't care if Adrien wants to live alone, but he should at least tell his family where they could reach him. Nino says that he understands, that he came from Paris to London by himself and that he understands that there must be a real reason why Adrien doesn't want to be bothered by his family, but that if something happened because of that, not being able to contact him, then not only him, but the people around him would get hurt. Nino says that by that point, it'll be too late and says that man can't live by himself and that it's important to say what he's feeling or thinking to the people around him.

With that, Nino tells Marinette that he'll see her later and Marinette thanks him once again before Nino leaves Marinette and Adrien in the waiting room.

Marinette calls out to Adrien in the waiting room while he sits and just thinks about what Nino had just told him when Marinette suddenly remembers that she forgot to call Mrs. Agreste. Adrien tells her that they're in a hospital and Marinette goes outside to call.

Outside, Marinette finally gets through to the adults and informs them of Felix's situation. Mrs. Agreste says that they're going to go back, but Marinette wonders how since they missed all the buses and trains. Mrs. Agreste tells her not to worry as they attempt to hitchhike their way back.

Adrien finds his way outside as Marinette gets off of the phone with Mrs. Agreste and goes behind her as he pulls her back to him and thanks her.

It's then that the tears start to fall for Marinette as she immediately turns around and hugs Adrien telling him how scared she was.

Adrien attempts to comfort her by telling her that everything's alright now as he can only stand there silently as Marinette cries on his chest.

The operation for Felix is done and the doctor tells Adrien that he can move to the general ward and that no one can stay in the ICU so it's best to go back to the hospital the following morning. Adrien thanks the doctor and the doctor also adds that he's glad that the young lady made a quick decision to bring Felix there since what he has is not a severe illness early on and is curable, but it could end up being fatal, especially when it happens to a little child and is left untreated. The doctor also tells Adrien that he should be grateful to the young lady.

Marinette asks Adrien how Felix is after he comes out and Adrien says that he's good and he can be moved to the general ward the following day. Marinette says that she'll stay with him, but Adrien says that she can't and that they should leave the rest to the professionals and that Marinette should get some rest.

Outside, the snow is heavily falling as Marinette and Adrien prepare to head home.

Adrien says that it's pretty cold and as he looks at his watch, he realizes that they missed the last train, and figures that they probably won't be able to catch a taxi. Marinette asks what they should do since she doesn't see any cars and Adrien asks if she wants to go to his place saying that it's only a ten minute walk from the hospital.

Adrien takes Marinette to his apartment who simply stares at everything, to the point where Adrien tells her to stop staring.

Marinette shyly enters the apartment behind Adrien as she thinks about how she's in Adrien's room alone, with just the two of them. Slowly, Marinette asks if Chloe had been to his apartment before, and Adrien says that she hasn't, that Marinette is the first one, causing her to be slightly excited.

As Marinette is taking off her coat, Adrien says that Marinette must be cold and asks if she wants to take a shower, but Marinette says that Adrien can go first since it's his apartment, but he says that he can go after her. Attempting to stall for some more time, Marinette tells Adrien that she has to call Mrs. Agreste and tell her that the operation was successful and tell her that no one can stay with him tonight. Feeling as though an argument is of no more use, Adrien leaves the room to take a shower.

While Adrien is in the shower, Marinette is restless in Adrien's room as her mind begins to drift off to Adrien taking a shower and them spending the night alone together thinking about how it happened before but it's different since it's Adrien's apartment and only has one bed, unlike the house which obviously has multiple. When Marinette attempts to get her thoughts out of the gutter, Adrien enters and heads over to a drawer to give Marinette a pair of his clothes to wear after taking a shower.

Marinette takes the clothes and heads to the shower as Adrien sits down to read a book. While in the bathroom, Marinnette looks around and admires all of the things that Naoki uses, including his shampoo and soap, and also his towels, even smelling them and falling backwards, a commotion that Adrien hears, but doesn't think twice about

When Marinette comes out of the shower, Adrien announces that he's going to sleep. Marinette says that he can take his bed and she'll take the floor when Adrien comments on how that's how it should be. Marinette then objects saying that Adrien is supposed to offer his bed and Adrien says that he was kidding, that Marinette can use his bed.

Adrien gets up to get a blanket, but Marinette says that she would feel bad to have Adrien sleep on the floor, but Adrien comments back saying that Marinette started the mess and asks what she wants and in the end just tells her to go to sleep.

Marinette heads over to Naoki's bed as Adrien tells her that he's going to turn off the light. Adrien finishes setting up on the floor as Marinette pulls the cover over her in his bed, but she can't get to sleep and asks Adrien if he could keep a small light on. Adrien objects saying that he can't sleep unless it's completely dark, but Marinette says that if it's dark, she won't be able to go to the bathroom.

In the end, Adrien agrees and gets up to turn on a small light that's by his bed before heading back to sleep. Marinette attempts to fall asleep, but she only tosses and turns before asking Adrien if he's cold. Adrien says of course he's cold and Marinette says that she'll sleep on the floor since after all it is Adrien's apartment. Adrien tells her to just go to sleep, but Marinette still objects before he finally gets up and says that he'll sleep in the bed, too. Marinette attempts to move away, nervous at the thought of sharing a bed with Adrien, but he tells her to just go to sleep.

Slowly, Marinette leans back to go to bed as she just stares at Adrien's back and silently giggles to herself, but then she wonders what she was expecting from sharing a bed with Adrien as she thinks about how they're sharing a bed and he's not doing anything and wonders if that means that she's not attractive as a woman.

Interrupting her thoughts, Adrien asks aloud if Marinette is disappointed that he's not trying anything with her. Marinette says that she's not depressed and Adrien says that he doesn't want it to go the way that his mother hopes and that if she found out that Marinette stayed at his apartment and that something had happened, it would be the way she wanted and she would control Adrien for the rest of his life. Marinette thinks to how Mrs. Agreste would react and says that she can understand.

Adrien continues by saying that that's why he didn't tell his family the address to his apartment. He says that Marinette knows how his mother is, that if she knew where he lived, she would create a spare key for herself and invite herself in to cook three meals a day, and if that were to happen, then there'd be no point in living by himself. Marinette asks Adrien what he means and he says that if he were to stay at home, graduate from college, and take over his father's company, he would just be following the path that his parents created for him. Adrien says that it would be alright if that was something that he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure and that living by himself would possibly show him something that he wanted to do with his life.

Marinette says that while they were on a date Adrien said that he finds his life more interesting when he's facing a challenge than having no hardships. Adrien agrees and Marinette is relieved to hear that Adrien didn't start living on his own to avoid her.

Adrien asks why he would go through so much trouble to avoid Marinette and says that living by himself is troublesome and realizes how much he was pampered at home, but that the situation that they're in now happened by him moving out. Adrien tells Marinette that she was the one always causing him trouble, but now it was him causing trouble. Marinette laughs at the statement and says that that's the only thing that she can do and tells Adrien that he can do everything because he's a genius.

Marinette then says that she thought, while at the hospital, that people's lives are dependent on split second decisions and that something curable could turn incurable, making the human life fragile.

While thinking back to what the doctor told him earlier, Adrien confesses that he was afraid, too.

Adrien says that until then, he thought that their lives were already decided and there was nothing that they could do, but Marinette says that she feels as though Adrien can. She says that he could invent new medicines and become a doctor and cure a disease in a second and says Adrien has so much potential, which elicits an extremely small smile from him.

Marinette continues by saying that Adrien started living by himself to search the possibilities and Adrien says that even though there are plenty of possibilities, it doesn't mean anything if the person doesn't know what they want to do and that until recently he could afford to do everything, meaning he was bored, but now that his life turned busy, what's important to him and what he's interested in has started to reveal itself.

It's then that Marinette falls asleep and Adrien turns over to look at her and comments on how she's always like that at important times.

In the morning, Adrien wakes up and immediately looks next to him, only to find Marinette's gone. He finds a note on his table saying that she made coffee for him if he wants some and that she was going to go to the hospital to see Felix. She adds a note saying that they talked a lot the previous night and thanks him as he pours the coffee to drink. It's then that Adrien looks around his room and feels the aloneness that comes with living alone.

Back at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste and Marintte's father come back home and announce it as they prepare to go to the hospital. Mr. Agreste calls his wife out and shows her the house, seeing that it's exactly like how they left it. They wonder where Marinette went since she's not in her room and Mrs. Agreste wonders if Marinette went to Adrien's apartment. The fathers don't believe it, but Mr. Agreste says that it's possible since it was a dire situation and wonders if they both realized their feelings.

Adrien heads to the hospital and is led to his new room by a nurse. In the room, they see Marinette sleeping by Felix, who is also sleeping. It's then that the nurse comments on how cute Marinette is, calling her Adrien's girlfriend, and states that she remembers when she was exactly like her before she takes her leave.

It's then that Adrien looks at everything that Marinette had done up thus far for Felix, including making him a banner, folding paper cranes, and bringing him some snacks. His gaze finally lands on Marinette who seemingly wakes up.

Adrien says that Felix is sleeping and lays the flowers on the bed and Marinette says that it's hard to imagine the pain that he went through, but the doctor says that he's able to go home soon. It's then that Adrien asks Marinette if they're able to talk and the two go up to the rooftop.

Adrien says that Marinette always says that she loves him and asks her if she ever thought about his feelings. Marinette says that she knows that he's not interested in her at all and Adrien calls her stupid saying that that's not true as he leans in for a kiss and Marinette wakes up from the sudden dream in the hospital room.

Marinette sees that Yuki is up, though, and asks him why his face is red, afraid that she woke him up and that his temperature is rising, but Felix says that he's alright and points to the flowers. Marinette asks how he has them and Felix says that Adrien dropped them off. Marinette wonders why Adrien didn't wake her and Felix says that Adrien said that he was going to school and just dropped them off. Marinette leaves to put the flowers into the vase as Felix thinks that it wasn't a dream after all.

Through a flashback, Adrien had approached Marinette and sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at her before leaning in to kiss her on the lips while she was sleeping, with Felix witnessing it all.

When Adrien pulls away and sees Felix staring at him, he just puts his finger up to his lips for Felix not to say anything about what just happened before getting up to leave.

After that incident is when Felix hides his face, and shortly after Marinette wakes up.

Marinette then comes back with the flowers and comments on how Adrien has good taste in picking out flowers and says that they smell good. She also says that she bought Felix some new underwear that has name tags on them and asks if people still write their names on their underwear.

* * *

 **Ugh that took long! Well hoped you liked it, sorry for the unusual ending, this is how it is in the drama.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Christmas with your Lover

**Ah~ its finally spring! I love sunny days, whats your favorite season and why? Anyway, its not Spring for Adrienette. Summary: Marinette wants to spend christmas with Adrien but can't. So she decides to spend it with her friends but will there be a Christmas Special?**

 _Felix is better and Christmas is coming up too!_ thought Marinette _Christmas for lovers is amazing but without lovers, not much :(_ That day, Marinette is in the café that Adrien works at and has him give her some more water. Adrien asks how long she's just going to sit there and as he walks away, Marinette stops him and asks him what he's doing on Christmas Eve, but Adrien says that he has to work.

Chloe comes over to a shocked Marinette and says that if they work at a café, there's no way that they're getting off on Christmas. Marinette asks if Chloe is working with him and she says that she is since they have many reservations. Marinette says she wants to make a reservation, too, but there are only pair dinners and reservations for at least two.

Walking around the university, Marinette says to herself that it's okay if she doesn't hang out with Adrien on Christmas Eve since she has her friends. Just then, her friends run up to her and as Marinette tries to start on her plans, both of her friends announce that they want to show Marinette someone. They both introduce their boyfriends to Marinette and say that they're going to spend Christmas with them.

At lunch, Marinette says that she's feeling blue and is pouting as Nino goes up to her and mentions how he heard that Rose and Mylene both have boyfriends and since they'll spend Christmas Eve with their boyfriends, it'll be a big problem for Marinette who will end up alone. Marinette says that Nino doesn't need to say that and he asks if it's lonely, to which Marinette nods her head. Nino says that he'll have a plan for Marinette then as Rose runs into the cafeteria crying, interrupting Nino.

Rose reveals to the guys that she won't be able to spend Christmas Eve with her boyfriend because he would be participating in a concert. Nino asks if she could be with him after the concert, but it's too far away and would end late at night. Marinette tries to see the bright side and says that her boyfriend wants to be a professional musician so it's good that he's doing the concert, but Rose says she just wants some love on Christmas.

Then, Mylene comes in saying that she can't spend Christmas Eve with her boyfriend because he says that he can't take time off of work.

As they're walking along the path and talking about how their boyfriends don't understand them, Marinette decides to have a good time on Christmas Eve with just the three of them. The girls agree but as if Adrien would be at the house for Christmas Eve, but Marinette tells them that he would be working and with Chloe. Marinette says that all three of them are in the same boat, that they'll be alone for Christmas. Rose says it doesn't matter and that men can't be trusted and Mylene agrees saying that they can only trust girlfriends. The three then make a pact to be together on Christmas Eve with no betrayal before Nino comes.

The girls just eye him and he says that he's not like other guys and asks for them to include him in their party, but the girls just stare at him with a blank expression.

The girls then bring up the fact that Nino works in a restaurant and wouldn't be allowed off on Christmas Eve before they silently walk away.

At Marinette's father's restaurant, Nino learns that there are no empty seats in the restaurant for Christmas Eve, that the place is completely booked for the night, completely destroying his dream of joining the girls' Christmas party.

But anyway, back at the house, Mrs. Agreste talks about the company Christmas Party that her husband is throwing since it'll be 20 years since the start of the company. Marinette's father is going to the party after work along with some other important people and Adrien's mother asks if Marinette could join the party, but she suddenly remembers about the promise she made with her friends and turns down the invite.

Mrs. Agreste immediately thinks it's a guy that she has a plan with and is upset that she might've found someone other than Adrien, but Marinette quickly clears it up saying it's only with her girlfriends. Adrien's mother keeps trying to get Marinette to join, but she says that she promised them and she can't back out.

Felix wonders if Adrien is coming to the party and it turns out he said he can't make it because of his job. The parents pout about Adrien not coming and later that night, Gabriel has some alone time deeply thinking.

Later that night, Gabriel meets Adrien at a bar. His father starts the conversation about the party and says that he wants Adrien to attend it. Adrien says he knows what his father wants to do, which is to introduce Adrie as the successor of the company, but he says that he doesn't know if he wants to take over the company. His father says that he knows, but he wants Adrien to attend and meet everyone. Adrien doesn't give his answer.

Instead, afterwards, Adrien walks back and sees a bookstore stopping in and checking out the Emergency Medicine section. It's then that there's a flashback of the words that Marinette said last chapter when Felix was sick. "But I feel like you can, Adrien. You can invent new medicines…or you can become a doctor and cure a disease in a second!"

It seem as though those words might have had some effect on Adrien as he's looking at an Introduction to Medical Science book.

The next day, Marinette and Nathalie, along with Felix, are decorating the Christmas tree when unexpectedly, Adrien comes back shocking everyone. They all ask why he's back and Adrien says that he's there to pick up his suit since he can't wear jeans to the party. It's then that Adrien says he'll leave work early for the party so he'll be late.

Mrs. Agreste and Felix are both happy and Marinette thinks about going to the party and being able to spend Christmas Eve with him and says that she wants to go to the party, but Adrien says that she can't since she already made a promise with her friends and tells her it would've been fun with her there, but it's a shame she can't go.

His mother says to convince her, but Adrien says there's nothing he can do since they already made plans, noting Marinette's disappointed face in Adrien not trying to convince Marinette, but his mother says that girlfriends can't be trusted and that it is Christmas Eve.

But Adrien says he can't since the girls have a special friendship with each other. As Adrien leaves the room, his mother and brother chase after him leaving Marinette in the room cursing him since he's mean, but Marinette figures there's no other way since she promised she wouldn't ditch them.

At college, the three girls are looking over cakes to bring to their party, but Marinette is spaced out thinking about going to the party with Adrien. The girls then continue their preparation for their party.

Finally Christmas Eve comes and Mr. and Mrs. Agreste and Felix are getting ready to go to the party with Marinette watching them. Mrs. Agreste asks if she's going to be okay and Marinette says that she will be and thanks them for letting her use the house. They both say that there's no problem and Mr. Agreste even says how rumors about a robber have been floating around and that the house would be safe with the girls there. The three of them then leave for the party.

So it's only Marinette at the house who begins imagining Adrien in his suit at the party and her attending. In this dream sequence, Marinette images Adrien asking her to dance and them gracefully on the dance floor.

Marinette then knocks herself out of her fantasy and reminds herself that she'll be spending the night with Rose and Mylene and gets the house ready for their arrival by putting more Christmas decorations up and setting up the plates and food.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Chloe is complaining about how she's supposed to be working with Naoki as she is serving water to Kim who so happens to be sitting at a table for two and asks Chloe if she would like to have dinner with him after she's done work, but Chloe objects saying he's eating dinner already and walks away. Quickly Kim drinks his water and asks for more just to have Chloe continue to serve him.

Back at the house, Marinette finishes preparing and wishes that she was waiting for Adrien instead, but sits on the couch and waits for her friends.

As she's waiting, though, she gets a phone call from Rose saying that she can't make it because her boyfriend's concert was cancelled because of the show and he hitchhiked back to visit her, so she can't leave him to go to the party. Marinette says she understands and that she'll tell Mylene, only to have Mylene call her practically immediately after saying she can't come either since her boyfriend's excuse of having work was a lie so he could surprise her. Once again Marinette says she understands and that she'll have a good time with Rose, not telling Mylene that she had already cancelled.

In the end, Marinette is left at the house and thinks about going to the party only to imagine Mrs. Agreste, Felix, and Adrien talking about how her friends betrayed her after all.

At the restaurant, Marinette's father leaves for the party while Nino and the other worker are there to watch over the restaurant. It turns out the last reservation at the restaurant is Mylene, who Nino notices and asks if she's supposed to be with Marinette. Nino asks if Marinette is alone, but Mylene says she's with Rose, so she's not alone.

Worried, Nino calls Rose but hears a guitar and finds out that Rose is hanging out with her boyfriend. Rose says that her boyfriend came back and that Marinette is having the party with Mylene having Nino discover that Marinette really is alone and told each one of her friends that she's with the other one.

At the same time, Adrien, on the way to his father's party, passes by Rose who is watching her boyfriend perform on the street.

Adrien remembers his mother's words about not being able to trust girlfriends since it is Christmas Eve and seems to be thinking about something, in a very Adrien fashion.

Back at the house, a lonely Marinette thinks about a Christmas with Adrien and eats some of the snacks she prepared alone, but her stomach still growls since her friends were supposed to bring the actual food. So, Marinette goes looking for something to eat and ends up with ramen since that's the only thing at the house.

So Marinette eats her ramen and watches a program on television talking about Christmas Eve and spending time with a loved one, even commenting how he doesn't think anyone exists that's eating alone on Christmas Eve.

As she's eating, Marinette hears a noise coming from the front door and becomes startled. She goes to check it out and sees a figure looming outside of the door and remembers Gabriel hearing rumors of a robber. Marinette hides in the staircase when she hears the door unlock. In order to defend herself, Marinette grabs a tennis racket and goes for the mysterious person hitting them until Adrien asks what she's doing, revealing himself to be the one that entered the house.

Marinette gets lost in fantasy looking at Adrien before she bursts out laughing about how he got hit in the head from the racket in his own house. Adrien yells at her saying she's the one that did it, but that doesn't stop Marinette's laughter and Adrien's loving look at her.

So Marinette attempts to put some ice on Adrien's head, but Adrien just takes the bag from her and does it himself. Marinette says she thought he was a burglar, but Naoki says that he was using the wrong key to try and get in.

Marinette asks how the party was and asks if Adrien went, he says he did but left in the middle since all he did was say hello to clients and was bored. Adrien asks about her party with her friends and Marinette admits that Rose and Mylene went with their boyfriends.

It's then that Marinette smells food and Adrien reveals chicken and sets it on the table.

Marinette asks if it's for her and Adrien says it's not, it was because he was hungry and couldn't eat much, but as if on cue, Marinette's stomach growls and she admits to only eating ramen.

At the restaurant, Nino cleans up as all of the customers have left. Nino then asks his co-worker if he stays for a bit longer at the restaurant since there's something he wants to do, which is to make Marinette a lunch box.

But Marinette is already eating the chicken with Adrien, or more like Adrien is sipping wine and Marinette is eating the chicken.

Marinette thinks about how she's alone eating with Adrien when she suddenly gets off of the couch to turn down the lights so the actual Christmas lights that she placed around the room can shine. She tells Adrien that she prepared it for Rose and Mylene and says that it really feels like Christmas. Marinette continues by saying that she feels as though it's the first time she remembers since she was small and explains that her mother passed away when she was small and her father always had to work at the restaurant until late and that while she did have parties with her friends, she never spent Christmas with her family.

Being able to spend Christmas with Adrien, Marinette thinks, is the best Christmas present she's ever gotten.

Meanwhile, Nino is trying to find a Santa costume.

Suddenly, Marinette stands up and announces to Adrien that she's going to get a cake since it's a wonderful Christmas and is about to leave when Adrien says that they have one. In the foyer, Marinette spots the cake and asks if it's from Santa, but Adrien tells her to stop dreaming and Marinette asks if it's from him and if he bought it for her. Adrien brushes it off, though, by saying that his co-worker was begging for him to buy one. Still, Marinette is touched at the gesture.

But Nino slowly gets closer to the house to bring Marinette her lunch box in his Santa outfit.

Marinette lights the candles on the cake and tells Adrien to make a wish, but he says that's a birthday cake as Nino arrives right outside of the house.

Marinette thanks Adrien, but Adrien still objects saying it wasn't for her. Marinette, though, points out that the cake is enough for two people, but Adrien brushes it off again saying it was a coincidence.

Nino finds his way around back to peek in the window to surprise Marinette.

It's then that he sees Marinette and Adrien in the window and his face falls.

Marinette tells Adrien that he should make a wish anyway, but he tells her that she can do it. It's during Marinette making her wish that Adrien stares at her with another loving expression.

After making her wish, Marinette blows out the candles making the room go dark as Nino still watches outside.


	15. Chapter 15 - My Decision

**Summary: Adrien argues with his parents because he's being forced to like Marinette**

Its now their second year of University and Marinette's relationship with Adrien hasn't progressed :(

At the tennis courts, the tennis club is meeting with the new recruits and one of them is Chloe's younger sister Bebe. She goes through her name, major, and the various tennis awards she's won and wants to win and announces that she wants to win Adrien's heart.

The sudden announcement shocks both Marinette and Chloe, considering that they're both pining after Adrien as well.

In the cafeteria, the three friends hang out when Mylene announces she'll be working part-time at a women's magazine since it's her dream. Rose asks what Marinette is going to do and asks if she's going to marry into Adrien's family, but Marinette says that she hasn't thought about her future yet. Her friends say that she's being too relaxed and Rose brings out books about music production.

Marinette then wonders about a future dream and immediately thinks about marrying Adrien.

Marinette thinks about how all her friends have started working for their dreams but she has yet to discover hers and wonders what her dream is.

That night, Marinette is washing the dishes with Mrs. Agreste and talking about a party for being able to advance to their second year of college. Mrs. Agreste mentions Marinette stepping up to the challenge and brings up Bebe, Marinette's second rival in winning Adrien's heart.

Mrs. Agreste wishes Marinette luck since she wants her as her daughter-in-law and not anyone else.

The next morning, meets with a doctor to discuss results of a test.

At night, Mr. Agreste visits Marinette's father's restaurant and asks what he's planning to do with the restaurant in the future. The co-workers asks why Nino doesn't say something about taking over the restaurant since he'll be Marinette's future husband like he always does, but solemnly, Nino nods his head and walks away.

Marinette's father says that he wants to help Nino and the co-worker open their own restaurant someday in the future and that Marinette's no good at cooking, so he might as well just close it when the time comes.

Mr. Agreste says the restaurant is very established though, but Marinette's father says that there's nothing he can do about it since Marinette isn't a good cook. Mr. Agreste brings up the prospect of Nino and Nino gets complemented on his cooking and he might take over the restaurant. Mr. Agreste asks about putting Nino and Marinette together, but Tom says that it's up for Marinette to decide who she wants to marry since he wants her to marry someone she loves and not force her into something.

The co-worker asks Nino how he's doing in an attempt to start conversation, but Nino avoids it by taking the trash out. Outside he thinks about the scene that he saw in the window on Christmas Eve, Marinette and Adrien together in the house.

Inside, Mr. Agreste asks if he's become egotistic about asking Adrien to take over the company and says that Adrien doesn't seem like he wants to. Tom says that if Adrien doesn't want to do it, he still has Felix, so it'll be alright. Mr. Agreste says that it'll be too late if they wait for Felix, though.

At Uni, Mylene comes running in the classroom almost late, but she says it's because she was working late and starts boasting about her part-time job for the magazine. Rose agrees with Mylene making Marinette feel a bit left out seeing as she's the only one that doesn't have a dream.

After class, Marinette asks if they want to have lunch together, but the girls reject both having things to do. Marinette ends up eating alone and notices Nino staring at her. Nino asks Marinette to try a dish he's prepared since he might be able to have it on the menu at the restaurant if Marinette's father approves it, but it'll only be served before the drinks and says it'll be years before he's able to have his own restaurant and serve a full course menu.

Marinette tries the food and Nino worries that it's no good, but Marinette says it's really good and it's completely different than what he made during high school. Nino asks what the expression was for and Marinette says that everyone's doing well, Mylene with the magazine, Rose with music, and Nino with cooking while she doesn't know what she wants to do yet.

Nino tells her that everyone has their own pace, though, and that she just has to find something at her own pace. Marinette asks Nino how he knew he wanted to be a cook, but Nino says that it's not something that needs to be thought of and relates it to falling in love with someone. He says that when you fall in love with someone, you don't think about it and you just know it and enjoy doing it, wanting to be together forever.

Marinette then comments how a job that's with the one you love and a job that you love are two different things and thinks about different possibilities of jobs with Adrien right by her side.

Like for one, him being a president of a company, she would want to be the secretary. If he were a pilot, she'd want to be a flight attendant.

If he were a university professor, she'd want to become his assistant to help with the research.

Marinette says that there's a problem with her dreams and that it depends on what the person she loves wants to do and that's not really what she wants to do so she can't call it her life dream. Nino then brings up the possibility of the person she loves being a chef and asks her if she would be the female owner and says that it's great to support someone's dream and that a man wants a woman to make him happy. He says that he thinks she'll be a great female owner of a restaurant, but Marinette just tells him to stop joking around before eating some more of his food.

After lunch, Marinette goes to the library and finds pamphlets for job searching when she notices Adrien studying. Marinette hides behind a shelf and quietly spies on him, but she doesn't bother him and instead silently leaves wondering what he was reading.

Marinette thinks back to when Adrien told her, back when Felix was sick, that he wanted to live life his own way and that if he kept living at home and took over his father's company, he wondered whether it would be something he wanted or something his parents wanted him to do. As she leaves, Marinette says that she feels as though she's the only one being left behind.

At the library, Chloe comes over and sees Adrien studying, something she never expected, but she notices that it's a medical textbook and asks him why he's reading something like that. Adrien doesn't answer.

That night, the family throws a party for Adrien and Marinette advancing to their second year of college and even for Felix who will have his placement exams for middle school. Felix says that he'll be just like his brother, though. Marinette tells Adrien that his parents are happy that he's there since he wasn't there for a while, but Adrien shows no reaction.

After they're done eating, Felix and Marinette playfully bicker with each other, a sign that they've grown closer since their first meeting, and Mrs. Agreste talks about how good it is to have the family together and that she hasn't given up on Adrien and Marinette being together. She also asks Adrien if he's going to come back home and pushes Marinette together with him again talking about marriage.

Not being able to stand his mother talking about marriage any more, and her being slightly drunk, Adrien gets up and announces his departure. However, Mr. Agreste stops him for a moment by wishing to talk to him and asks if Mrs. Agreste could join them.

In the study, Gabriel asks Adrien what his thoughts of the future are, wanting Adrien to tell his true thoughts. Gabriel expresses his desire for Adrien to take the company and to work there after college and thinks that it would be better for him to learn about the company earlier, despite only being a sophomore in college.

Downstairs, Felix wonders what they're talking about and Marinette's father suggests taking them tea.

Back upstairs, Gabriel asks what Adrien thinks and Adrien says that he can't decide at that moment, that he needs more time to think about it.

As Marinette brings the tea, she hears the conversation going on. Inside, Nathalie tells Adrien that she didn't choose Mari randomly, but rather she thinks Marinette would be his ideal wife bringing a smile to Mari's face outside.

Gabriel says it would be best to have someone to support him because the company would be hard work and says that he shouldn't marry someone that he just loves, making Marinette the perfect fit. However, he also mentions that it's important for Adrien to say what he's feeling.

And what Adrien's feeling is that he doesn't want to be forced into things that he doesn't like, that his parents are forcing it making it seem like he has choices, but he doesn't have any since it's already decided.

Nathalie asks how Adrien could say such a thing and Adrien responds by saying that his father doesn't care about him, he's just worried about his own things, like the company. Adrien says his mother is like that, too, trying to force Marinette on him. Nathalie tries to display her reasoning for Marinette, but Adrien says that that's enough, he can't choose anything in life and gets up stating that that's the reason he chose to leave, since being in the house only ties him down.

That earns a slap across his face from his mother.

Mr. Agreste calms down his wife while Adrien leaves the room seeing Marinette standing outside. He doesn't stop, though, and just leaves the house with Marinette following behind once she sees that he left his coat. Marinette hands him his coat and tells him that that's not the right way, but Adrien says he's taking a walk prompting Marinette to follow behind him.

On their walk, Adrien apologizes for Marinette having to see their fight, but Marinette says it's alright since she was the one eavesdropping and says that Mrs. Agreste just lost her temper since Adrien doesn't ever say much about what he's thinking so everyone's curious and frustrated with him.

Marinette continues by saying that it's his parents that care about him the most, so that's why it happened and says she knows how he feels about wanting to life his own life. Adrien responds by saying that Marinette told him that they go to college to find out what they want to do and asks Marinette if she found something.

Marinette says she hasn't yet and says that all of her friends have seemingly found something, but she's way behind them and feels terrible. Marinette quotes Nino by telling about how he related finding something you truly wanted to do to falling in love and she says she thinks Adrien is amazing for wanting to do what he wants despite his parents' wishes.

Marinette says that he should choose what he wants and what's the best for him and that there's no reason to love someone if everyone around them tells them what to do. Marinette tells Adrien that he should find someone he really loves when Adrien cuts her off by announcing that he wants to become a doctor. He says that he's looking to take the test and while he may not be suited for it, he wants to study properly.

Adrien says that becoming a doctor is the very first thing in his life that's interested him. Marinette asks why he didn't say that to his father and Adrien says he wasn't sure until a little while ago that that was something he wanted to do. Marinette asks what that means and Adrien says that he thinks it's from when they were taking a walk, but he doesn't want to tell his parents because he wants to prepare for it and wait until he's absolutely ready to pursue it and tells Marinette not to tell anyone.

Marinette wonders why Adrien told her something that's so important and Adrien says that he's not sure.

Marinette is then surprised that they've arrived at the train station even though they went in different directions and Adrien says that there are many ways to get to one destination and that making a detour might lead to finding something important. Adrien then leaves briskly saying goodbye to Marinette who stands there and watches him leave.

In her head, Marinette wonders why Adrien told her such a thing as Adrien thinks back to Marinette's words about believing in him once again.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Agreste believes she's the worst mother, but Mr. Agreste attempts to calm her down by saying that they're a family and bound to clash before he clutches his chest and tells his wife that he has something important to say. He says that he really wanted to tell it to Adrien as well, but before he's unable to say anything, he clutches his chest even more and falls over with Mrs. Agreste yelling at his side.

Without knowing, though, Marinette continues to watch Adrien leave.

At the house, Marinette's father and Felix go up to the study to see what the fuss is about while Adrien continues walking.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dreams become Memories

**Found out someone idolizes me on FF. I'm rubbish so it's kinda unbelievable lol. Read I'm Fine by Dawnthia. Summary: Gabriel is in hospital and Adrien takes over his company for a bit. But things start to take a fall...**

Gabriel was still in the operation theatre. The whole family stood outside moving around uncomfortably. The doctor comes out to speak about his condition which is new to Mrs Agreste and Adrien. The doctor says that his condition may get worse and that they'll keep watch over him, but he has to be kept on bed rest and has to stop work immediately, an announcement that makes Naoki freeze.

In the hallway, Mrs. Agreste briefs everyone else on the problem at hand and Adrien says he has to stay on absolute best rest for the time being. Mrs. Agreste blames herself for not knowing, but Marinette's father says it's not her fault and says that at least it's not in a complete life threatening condition.

Felix wonders what will happen to the company and Adrien bravely announces that he'll do it shocking Marinette. Mrs. Agreste tries to say something about how Adrien didn't know whether he wanted to or not, but Adrien objects saying that his father probably knew that his heart wasn't in good condition so that's why he pushed Adrien to become the successor. Adrien continues by saying that he'll save the company.

Mrs. Agreste thanks him, but Marinette looks on with a sad face after knowing what Adrien's real dream is as Adrien doesn't show any emotion and simply stands there.

At college, Marinette informs her friends that Adrien is taking a leave of absence in order to take care of the company while his father is in the hospital. Marinette's friends say that Adrien will have no problem taking over the company because that's what his parents want him to do. When they ask about Mr. Agreste's condition, she's spaced out until they get her attention back and she says that he's resting in the hospital for the time being.

Rose then says that during this time, Adrien and Marinette might get closer since it's a stressful time. Marinette says that if there's anything she can help with, she wants to, but she doesn't want to think about the relationship between the two of them. She says that as long as Mr. Agreste gets better and Adrien studies what he wants, she'll be happy.

Nino suddenly comes over and tells them that Marinette's right. Rose says that Nino just doesn't want Adrien and Marinette to get closer, but Nino silences them by saying that it's not a time to joke around. He says that Adrien is pretending to be tough and is probably lonely and anxious and tells Marinette that if there's something she can do, she should do it and if there's something he can help with, he'll help.

Marinette then leaves and Rose asks what that was about and they question whether Nino has given up on Marinette, but Nino says it's like he's sending support to his enemy and it would make him less of a man if he went after Marinette while Adrien's family is going through their hard time.

Mylene says that Nino and Marinette are similar and that they would make a good couple. However, seconds later, they retract their statement by saying Marinette won't be able to love anyone but Adrien.

At the house, Marinette makes dinner for Adrien and Felix, which turns out to be…not so great. Felix tries to prevent his brother from eating the food, but Adrien eats it anyway. When the taro roots are discovered to be undercooked, Felix and Marinette try to get him to spit it out, but Adrien swallows it and tells Felix to stop complaining and eat his food, much to Felix's disappointment.

After dinner, Marinette is cleaning the dishes when Adrien comes in. Marinette offers to make some coffee, to which Adrien agrees, and Adrien just stands by watching her. Marinette starts up the conversation by asking if Adrien is going to take over the company despite his wish to be a doctor. Adrien says he doesn't want to run away, that he's experienced many trials and tribulations since Marinette's arrived and he decided that he won't run away. Adrien continues by saying that when his father gets better he'll return to school and doesn't think it's too bad to learn about the company. Marinette says to let her know if there's something she can do to help before going to tend to the coffee and Adrien just stares at her with one of those stares that only he can do.

In his room, Adrien drinks the coffee and flips through pages for the company.

The next day, Adrien starts his day at the company and doesn't need any briefing on anything seeing as he already read up on everything. He sees that the company's sales have dropped and it isn't in very bad shape resulting in his secretary guy to tell him that they'll have to go through with a merger since they'll did a lot of financial assistance. Adrien then understands a little more why his father's heart is weak.

At home, Marinette tries on an apron and looks at herself in the mirror since she wants to help out around the house by doing chores and making Adrien his lunches which makes her feel as though they're a newlywed couple. And then we see a nice little sequence that documents the next couple of days.

In the kitchen, Marinette prepares a lunchbox for Adrien to take to work, only, she doesn't spell fight correctly on the sushi she made.

Although Adrien comments on it, he still eats the lunch Marinette made. When Adrien returns home from work, Marinette greets him at the door like a housewife, but Adrien doesn't say anything and simply walks past.

At the hospital, Mrs. Agreste is by Mr. Agreste's side as he goes through tests and procedures.

In the morning, Marinette fixes Adrien's tie, but she ends up tightening it too much.

Adrien seen giving a presentation at the company and Felix and Marinette have dinner with Adrien not present.

At the tennis club, Marinette hands in her request to leave the club temporarily since she wants to spend more time at home than at school because of Mr. Agreste's condition. Kim says he understands and that they'll be waiting for her and Adrien's return.

It's then that Bebe comes in and announces that she has a boyfriend so she won't be attending practice.

As she leaves, Marinette and Kim wonder how she could change her mind and have a boyfriend after announcing that she was going to have Adrien's heart, but they both just shrug it off. After Kim goes back to the court, Marinette gets hit in the head with a tennis ball by Chloe who apologizes and asks Marinette if they could talk for a little bit.

Walking outside of the court, Chloe asks about Adrien and Marinette explains that he's always at the company and comes home late. Chloe brings up the possibility of Adrien quitting school to take over the company full time and Marinette says that he'll come back eventually, but Chloe points out that there's no reason to come back if he takes over the company.

However, Marinette remembers what Adrien said when she was making his coffee about how he'll go back to school when his father gets better as she tells Chloe that Adrien wants to go back to school, but Chloe still says that even if he wants to, it doesn't mean he'll be able to.

She also asks Marinette if she'll free Adrien from the lunch boxes she makes since her cooking isn't very good. Marinette asks how in the world she knows and Chloe says that she can tell and says that nothing has happened between them yet before she leaves.

That night, Marinette is home cleaning up when Nathalie walks through the door and gives a brief update on Gabriel and says that she believes he can come home the following month depending on the results of his exam.

Mrs. Agreste says that until then, they'll be causing Marinette a bit more trouble to watch over the house and she says it's no trouble. Marinette thinks that it'll be better if Mr. Agreste comes back home since Adrien would be able to return to school to become a doctor.

At the hospital, Adrien and the secretary stop by for a visit. They hear noises coming from the room slightly angering Adrien who believes his father should be resting, but it turns out that it's a president of another company, who is Chairman.

While they're talking, though, the Chairman's secretary talks about a plan, but the Chairman quiets him since they're in a hospital. However, his sectary thinks that since Adrien and his secretary are there, they would be able to tell everyone. However, before anything further can be discussed, Adrien politely asks them to leave. The Chairman's secretary believes that Adrien is being rude, but Adrien says that he's the acting president and that they shouldn't be doing such a thing in the hospital and tells the Chairman that he'll visit his company the following day and they are able to set a time to meet.

Once the Chairman leaves, Mr. Agreste and the secretary are very impressed at Adrien for making such an important person like the Chairman make time for him and tell him that that never happens.

The following day Adrien meets with the Chairman with a contract that impresses the Chairman's secretary.

The secretary says that it's impressive from someone that learned about management from lectures, but Adrien corrects him and says that he's in the science and engineering department and taught himself management. The Chairman wonders why he's in the science and engineering department if he plans to take over the company and Adrien says he wants to have a broad range of knowledge since he believes people with a short range of knowledge would never be able to survive.

When Adrien's leaving, a young lady falls into his arms and is immediately smitten by him.

Adrien visits the hospital again per his mother's request who tells him something that he doesn't want Felix to hear, but we don't get to hear either.

That night, Adrien walks back home in a solemn mood and is greeted by Marinette who says she'll get dinner ready, but Adrien says it's alright and just goes to his room. The next morning before Adrien leaves, Marinette gives him his lunch box and asks if he's alright, but Adrien doesn't answer.

Marinette attempts to get his attention back and Adrien says he was spaced out before leaving a worried Mari and Felix.

At the café, Nino gives Marinette a lunchbox from her father saying it must be tiring having to cook all of the time. Nino then asks Marinette if she's okay with skipping school all of the time and Marinette says that she'll graduate, but she wants to help Adrien's family. Nino asks if she means just Adrien and not the whole family but says that he understands, even though he wishes sometimes he doesn't. However, Nino tells Marinette to let him know if she needs help with anything.

Nino says that the help doesn't only have to be with cooking, but if she wanted him to go to a class for her and makes the disclaimer that he won't write any reports for her since she would probably fail.

At home, Felix and Marinette eat the lunchbox that her father made and Felix immediately guesses it since it tastes better. Marinette asks Felix if he can appreciate what she does since she's been trying her best when Felix suddenly thanks her and tells her that she improved a lot, shocking Mari, yet bringing a smile to her face.

That night Adrien is late once again when her phone goes off. Kim calls Marinette and tells her that there's a big problem, Chloe is planning on telling Adrien that she loves him that night.

So, Marinette is unable to sit still and goes out to find where Chloe and Adrien are going to meet each other with Marinette worrying that perhaps the two of them might kiss.

Somehow Mari finds her way to them to spy on them talking to one another, hiding herself behind a bush.

Chloe apologizes for waiting for him and Adrien says that she must've waited a long time and told her that she should've waited at the house, but Chloe says she wanted to tell him while he was alone. She tells him that she knows she's being selfish considering her family situation and all and courageously tells him that she loves him and wants a straight answer and asks what he thinks of her.

Without faltering, Adrien apologizes to her and says that he can't think of her as more than a friend causing Chloe to immediately attempt to try and confess her love again and tells him that she can't give up, even leaning in for a kiss, but Adrien stops her, shocking an eavesdropping Marinette.

Adrien asks if Chloe feels better and says that he doesn't want to do something like that with her. Chloe asks why and asks who he would kiss, but Adrien just says that he's kissed someone, admitting to Chloe that he kissed Marinette.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Mari is confused since she only remembers the kiss that happened on the rooftop when they were in college.

Chloe then tells Adrien that she's insulted, but that she wishes his father would get well soon before she leaves.

In the bushes, though, Marinette is confused about Adrien's statement saying that they kissed, since the one she remembers is from over a year ago and wonders why he said that.

Adrien then walks by and tells Marinette to stop eavesdropping on his love life and Marinette says she was just worried because he was late. Adrien doesn't say anything and just continues walking away with Marinette following behind.

Adrien stops and sits on a bench and tells Marinette that his father actually isn't doing well and that when he went to listen to the doctor with his mother, the results of the exam revealed that his father has a heart disease and he's going to have an operation.

Marinette asks if it'll be a difficult operation and Adrien says that it's in his heart, so even if the operation is successful, his father won't be able to go to work for a while. Adrien says he thinks the disease is caused by stress and anxiety since the company's performance has decreased, which is also the reason he believes as to why his father wanted him to take over the company as soon as possible. Adrien believes that if he takes over the company, all of the problems will be solved.

Sadly, Marinette asks Adrien about his dream to become a doctor, but Adrien brushes it off by saying he hadn't had that dream for long, so he can just forget about it. Marinette asks if that means he'll give up, but Adrien doesn't answer.

Without saying any more words and seeing Adrien's sad face, Marinette immediately goes over and back hugs him and Adrien doesn't push her off.

Marinette through her thoughts said Adrien looked sad and before she realized it, she hugged him and he didn't take his hands away and at that moment, it felt like their hearts were connected.

In the morning, Adrien is preparing to go to work when Marinette gives him his lunchbox. She tells him that there's leek in it since she heard that it makes a person smarter and in a very Adrien way, he asks her why doesn't she eat it before leaving.

At the company, the Chairman pays a visit to Adrien who notices that he's alone. The Chairman says he wishes to discuss personal matters with Adrien and asks what he thinks about having an arranged marriage meeting and talks about his granddaughter who is of the same age and asks if Adrien would like to meet her. The Chairman tells Adrien to talk about it with his parents before giving him an answer.

Once the Chairman leaves, Adrien thinks that the meeting would be a great benefit for the company.


	17. Chapter 17 - Falling out of Love

**Will Adrien actually agree to marrying the girl? But wait. Who is the girl? Summary: Adrien meets his fiancee. You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter :(**

At the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste are shocked to hear about the meeting and ask what's going on. Adrien says nothing and Mr. Agreste wonders if Adrien is doing it just for the financial support, to which he doesn't answer.

Turns out that Marinette, her father, and Felix are stopping by the hospital unannounced to surprise him but they hear yelling from inside in the form of Mr. Agreste telling Adrien that he doesn't want him to protect the company by sacrificing his life, a statement that Mrs. Agreste agrees with.

Outside, the three hear the word marriage and inside, Mr. Agreste tells Adrien that he has to marry someone he really loves when Adrien says that he likes her, that he saw her in a picture and she was his type.

At that moment, Felix suddenly opens the door and asks Adrien if he's really going to get married.

Mrs. Agreste sees Marinette and her father sanding in the doorway and the only thing Marinette can do is just stare at Adrien and ask if it's true that he's having an arranged marriage meeting, to which Adrien says he's going to have a casual meeting that coming Sunday and needs his mother to go with him before he gets up and leaves the room.

Marinette wonders what she's supposed to do if Adrien's going to have an arranged marriage meeting.

Marinette tells her friends that Adrien is going to have a marriage meeting and that he said he liked the girl. When Marinette leaves, her friends wonder if she's really okay and talk about how long she's had a crush on Adrien making Nino angrier by the second.

Nino tells Rose and Mylene that Marinette had been working so hard for Adrien but in the end he's going on an arranged marriage meeting. Mylene says it sounds like he wants Adrien and Marinette together and Nino says that that's not the case, he just wants Marinette to be happy.

At night, Marinette is cleaning the dishes as she thinks to Adrien's words from when she back hugged him and they talked about him taking over the company and giving up his dream. Marinette thinks about how they were close back then before she breaks a mug in the sink and gets a cut causing Mrs. Agreste to fuss over her.

Later, Mrs. Agreste tells Marinette that she still wishes for Marinette to be Adrien's wife and says that she couldn't believe anything that Naoki was saying and she can feel that taking over the company isn't something Adrien actually wishes to do.

Mrs. Agreste also brings up the possibility of Adrien feeling responsible for his father collapsing saying that that's the reason why he's sacrificing himself for the company. Marinette wonders why he'll go far as to get married and his mother explains that when Adrien starts thinking about something, he'll get obsessed. That then gives Mrs. Agreste an idea, and almost all of her ideas are practically evil next day, Marinette is walking to school when she comes face to face with Chloe who says she heard about the marriage meeting. Marinette explains that the girl is the granddaughter of a chairman and Chloe says that the Chairman is one of the big shots in the business world. Marinette says she didn't know that they were that famous.

Marinette also says that Adrien liked her upon first glance and Chloe says that she doesn't like it since a perfect girl just comes out of nowhere. Marinette says that Mrs. Agreste might do something which leads Chloe to question what she's talking about, but Marinette says it's nothing once she realizes that she slipped up.

Marinette tries to keep it under wraps when Chloe presses her for the answer, but she slips up again by saying that Mrs. Agreste plans to mess up the meeting. Chloe laughs and says that the two of them never change and surprisingly tells Marinette that she'll join her, but only for that time.

The day of the marriage meeting arrives and meet the Chairman who says that they should have a formal meeting with the parents of his granddaughter when Mr. Agreste gets better, but Nathalie just laughs it off wondering if that day would ever come causing Adrien to stare at her.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Chloe arrive at the location dressed as garden workers.

Chloe wonders why they have to dress like that and Kotoko says that they have no other choice since they wouldn't look suspicious dressed like that. The two then spy from the bushes on the meeting.

The granddaughter then enters the meeting, her name is Lila Rossi, also known as the girl who was saved by Adrien from falling in the elevator and was smitten with him at first sight. She, also, remembers the incident and asks Adrien if he remembers her and he throws out a corny line saying he doesn't forget a beautiful lady (;))

The Chairman is happy that the two have met before and quickly sits them down so they can start. Looking through binoculars, Marinette is speechless upon seeing Lila and Chloe says that she's pretty, but she might not have any brains.

Together, they attempt to get closer to the meeting.

They settle themselves right outside of the window where they can see the meeting in order to figure out more about Lila.

Inside, Adrien and Lila are talking about hobbies and things they are good at doing. Lila says that she's only good at boring things like cooking and cleaning, things that set her up to be a housewife and Mrs. Agreste agrees saying that they're boring.

The Chairman proceeds to push his granddaughter by saying that she's like a traditional woman, but Mrs. Agreste chimes in once again saying that it's very old and it's no wonder Lila seems like she's missing out on her youth.

Lila then asks what Adrien likes to do and it takes Adrien a little while before he says that he likes to read books and play tennis a bit. Chairman brings up the fact that Adrien won a lot of competitions and Adrien says that he can teach, but Lila says that he might get fed up with her.

That prompts Mrs. Agreste to bring up the fact that Adrien probably would get fed up with her and is really mean and looks down on people who don't get things right away.

Chairman tries to push the conversation forward by saying that Adrien must be very popular. While Adrien says no, Mrs. Agreste says that he is, but he's never had a relationship before and even rejected a love letter, telling the story of Marinette without saying her name.

Lila says that it's better than a guy who pretends to be happy and that she likes a guy who is a bit cold. It's then that Mrs. Agreste brings up Marinette and the fact that they've lived together for three years. Adrien asks what she's talking about, but Mrs. Agreste keeps talking about the circumstances at the house of how there's another girl living there that's the same age as Adrien and has been for a while.

Not able to take it anymore, Adrien asks Lila if she would like to go to the garden without the presence of their guardians and the Chairman pushes them along.

Out in the garden, Adrien apologizes for his mother's behavior and Lila says that she can tell that his mother really likes the girl that's living with them. Adrien explains the situation a bit better and explains why his mother likes her and that he doesn't like her. Lila says that she hopes that his mother likes her and that Adrien likes her as well.

Adrien asks if that means that Lila likes him and she admits that it was since the day they met each other at the elevator and Adrien says that it's the same for him.

On the side, Chloe and Marinette watch the whole thing and go towards Strategy 1, which is the sprinkler. Basically they're going to try to turn it on and get her clothes wet making her half to go home. However, when Marinette presses the button, it doesn't work. The two go to take a look at it, but it starts going off in their faces.

Lila sees it, but Adrien brushes it off as a sprinkler malfunction before continuing their walk.

Kotoko then says to head towards Strategy 2 since their first one failed. Chloe insults Marinette's strategies saying that they're something elementary schoolers would do with Strategy 2 being releasing of insects and get her to fall into the water.

This time, they actually manage to get the bug on her, but she falls into Adrien's arms who tells her not to worry since he's there for her. Chloe and Marinette fall into the pond after Adrien throws the bug their way. Lila notices them once again, and Adrien brushes it off once again saying that they're probably just cleaning ladies cleaning the pond.

That night, Mrs. Agreste and Marinette are in the kitchen where they talk about the meeting. Mrs. Agreste admits that she was a bit beautiful, but she's not Adrien's type and puts her picture on the fridge.

Marinette says that it looked like they really liked each other, but Mrs. Agreste says that she made herself look mean and bets that they're going to be the ones to refuse when the phone rings. Adrien answers first, though, and the Chairman is on the other line, but he's not there to refute the proposal, but to move forward.

Mrs. Agreste is shocked and Adrien says that he likes her and asks his mother not to ruin it again and also tells Marinette that it was obvious she was there trying to ruin it as well.

A couple of days later, Chloe and Marinette are walking together as Marinette tells her what Adrien and Lila have been up to. Chloe says that there's no way they can win since they're up against the Chairman, but says that if there's someone that she had to give Adrien up to, she wished it be Marinette. Since if it were Marinette, he would probably regret it eventually and wish he chose her.

Marinette asks if she's making fun of her, but Chloe says that she just feels like she lost to Lila who didn't even fight. However, she admits to Marinette's fight. Chloe says that she knows Marinette kissed him and Marinette tries to explain herself, but stops. Chloe then says that she's rooting for Marinette before leaving first.

At home Marinette sees Adrien talking on the phone to Lila and asks if he's going out with her tomorrow. Adrien then gives the location saying that it's an artist that the Chairman supports and asks if Adrien is going to follow him again before leaving.

Upstairs in his room, though, Adrien just sits on his bed in the darkness and thinks.

At college, Marinette is quiet as she's eating her lunch when Nino appears behind her with fruit telling her to eat it and cheer up. Her friends admit to telling Nino about Adrien and the girl and they urge her to eat some fruit. Nino tells Marinette to cheer up, but Marinette is unable to telling them that she knows it's just her imagination, but she feels like she and Adrien got closer before it happened.

Nino remembers Christmas Eve as Marinette continues saying that she just can't accept the reality yet. Her friends admit to thinking that they would end up together and that this time isn't like before since it's an arranged marriage meeting, not just casual dating.

After their date, Adrien and Lila are walking on the street talking about the artwork and the party.

Adrien invites Marinette to eat dinner since she didn't eat much at the party and the two head to an Italian restaurant that her grandfather enjoys.

Back at the house, Mrs. Agreste and Marinette are in the kitchen waiting for Adrien. Marinette says that she'll look for him and when Mrs. Agreste objects, Marinette says that she doesn't thinks he'll be able to sleep and goes for juice instead.

It just so happens that Adrien is on the way back to the house as Nino waits for him. Nino tells Adrien to wait up since Adrien just keeps walking and asks him what he feels about Marinette.A

Adrien says that it's none of his business and Nino says it is saying that Marinette is a precious person and that Adrien has just been toying with her feelings.

At that moment, Marinette stumbles upon the two and hides behind a tree.

Adrien provokes Nino by asking what he's going to do, but it takes Nino a moment to answer.

Nino says that he will take Marinette away from Adrien but retracts and say that he'll protect her and tells Adrien not to bother them. Nino tells Adrien once again that Marinette is precious to him, and all Adrien can do is stare at him, but he has a hesitant look in his eyes

Nino continues by saying that he can't stand to see Marinette in pain and asks Adrien what he says to that.

Marinette waits behind the tree for Adrien to say something and thinks to herself that she wants Adrien to say that Marinette loves him since he always used to say that.

However, Adrien looks at Nino and tells him to do whatever he wants as he walks away. Nino calls behind him and says alright and tells him that it's a promise between men.

Meanwhile, Marinette is still behind the tree now heartbroken at the thought of Adrien not saying the words he used to. Adrien walks down the street with an unchanging face.

Still at the tree, Marinette leans down as she softly cries while she thinks about how it just might be the end of her and Adrien, but that giving up her feelings for him is impossible.

At the house, Adrien finds himself in his room as Felix enters and asks if he's going to marry the woman from the arranged marriage. Adrien says that it's probably going to happen and Felix asks if he really loves her. Adrien asks why Felix is suddenly talking about that, but Felix pleads for Adrien to tell him.

Felix then says that the person that Adrien loves is Marinette since he witnessed the kiss that happened between Marinette and Adrien at the hospital. Well the kiss that's more like Naoki kissing her since she was sleeping.

However, Adrien interrupts him by saying that he'll introduce Lila to him and that he's sure he'll like her. Felix doesn't say anything, though, and just stares at his brother.

In the morning Marinette is walking to school when Nino approaches her. They begin with small talk about what the lunch is for that day before Nino asks if Marinette would like to go out with him the next Sunday. He begins to explain his reasoning with Marinette simply smiling at him.

Shocking Nino, Marinette says okay to hanging out with just the two of them. Nino asks once again making sure it's a date and Marinette says that since he helped a lot with Mr. Agreste, the date can be a way to thank him. The two depart ways and once alone, Nino can't wipe the smile off of his face.

At the office, Adrien is informed that Mr. Agreste will be discharged from the hospital next week and brings up the arranged marriage saying that the families want to talk about future plans. Adrien says it's fine by him and the secretary thanks him saying that the Chairman has offered a large amount of financial support and thus helped their company be safe. Adrien just looks on with a knowing look.

Marinette walks alone in the hallway and Adrien in the office as Marinette thinks about how she and Adrien are walking different paths now and that further down that path she wonders what the future would be like.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dates and More

**Summary: Adrien and Marinette go on their dates with other people but something shocks Marinette later. (I feel like instead of Nino, I should've put Nathaniel, ugh!)**

Mrs. Agreste tells Adrien that Marinette went out on a date and Felix confirms it. The news slightly shocks Adrien who remembers the words that Nino told him the previous night.

Mrs. Agreste asks if Adrien is really sure about the whole marriage thing, but Adrien doesn't answer and just leaves the dining room apologizing by saying that he has to read some documents. In his room, though, as Adrien is reading the papers, he finds himself spacing out about the thought of Marinette being on a date and looks out the window.

Out on their date, Nino tells Marinette that he's going to make all of her stress disappear and the two head to the arcade to have a fun time with one another.

Marinette, through her thoughts, says that the time with Nino was more fun than she thought and it helped her forget about Adrien for a little while.

Rose and Mylene meanwhile are surprised to hear about Marinette's date with Nino. Marinette says that she and Nino have been friends since high school and thinks about how that was the first time she ever went out with him alone. They ask her about the date and Marinette says that it was more fun than she thought it would be.

We take a flashback to when Nino drops Marinette back off at her house and before she gets back inside, Nino asks her if she would like to go out with him again and that he'll find a place where they can have fun. He tells her not to take it seriously, he just wants to help her relieve stress and Marinette says okay, for them to go on another date before she turns to go back in the house.

When Marinette tells them that, they freak out even more saying that if Marinette can forget about Adrien even for a second, it's good. They tell her not to rush telling him an answer and just focus on having fun, even if it is with Nino. Marinette asks if that's rude to Nino then, and Mylene says that if she's thinking like that, then she must be in love with him.

They ask if she loves Nino and Marinette says she doesn't know, but Nino is a nice person and they jokingly ask if she just realized that.

Adrien and Lila have gone on another date to see a concert and talk about it with one another as they leave the hall. Lila tells him she was upset, though, because the person in front of them dozed off right as soon as the performance started. That makes Adrien think about Marinette going to see the performance and falling asleep on him.

At that thought Adrien laughs to himself earning the attention of Lila, but Adrien brushes it off and talks about the restaurant that they're going to go to.

That night Nathalie is in the living room when Adrien returns home. She complains that he's late and Adrien says that he told her they were going to a concert and dinner afterwards. Mrs. Agreste asks if they've done anything physical and Adrien says that he's not in junior high and that they're dating with marriage in mind, leaving the rest up to his mother's imagination.

Mrs. Agreste tries to say that she didn't approve, but Adrien says that it was them, his parents, who said he should marry who he wanted and they both agreed. He also mentions that he'll do what he wants regarding his own marriage before walking away.

Marinette returns home and Mrs. Agreste says that she also stayed out late and asks if she also had a date. At the word also, Marinette looks at Adrien, who's on the steps, and he says that he went to a concert.

Marinette objects saying that she didn't have a date and that she's starting to help at her father's restaurant. When asked if she's going to be a chef, Marinette objects and Adrien says that that's good since there would be less people getting sick.

She tells Mrs. Agreste that Nino is helping her at the restaurant since she wants to help wait tables. Adrien comments that it is like a date then, but Marinette bites back saying that she doesn't mix up a love life and work life like someone else. Adrien says that it depends on who she's talking with and Marinette demands he apologize that even if he is right, it's none of his business. Adrien tells Marinette that he has no interest in her love life as he gets closer to her.

Mrs. Agreste tries to stop them and gets happy at the thought of them arguing like a married couple, but the two say in sync that they're not. As he goes upstairs Adrien says he won't need dinner the following night and Marinette also says that she doesn't need dinner from now on since she'll be eating at the restaurant as she also goes to her room.

In the hospital the next day Mrs. Agreste tells Mr. Agreste the situation at home regarding Adrien and Lila and Marinette and Nino, telling him that they're getting more distance. Mr. Agreste then drops the bomb saying that Lila's family wants to set the date and have an engagement once he gets released from the hospital.

As they're talking, Adrien heads into the hospital and sees a doctor with a little boy telling him that he'll be able to go home. The little boy excitedly thanks the doctor and Adrien thinks back to when Marinette asked him if he was going to give up his dream of being a doctor. He continues on his way, though, and passes by a doctor.

Adrien meets with his father who says that Adrien knows he'll be discharged that weekend and talks about his eventual operation. Mr. Agreste says that before he has the operation he'll go back to the company and fix all of the problems on his own before he gets the surgery. Adrien argues saying that his father's heart will be under stress, but Mr. Agrestesays he can't let Adrien marry someone he doesn't love.

Adrien tells his father not to assume that as he sits down. Mr. Agreste tells Adrien that his happiness is the most important, but Adrien interrupts him saying that he makes his own choices and tells his father not to say unnecessary things and just focus on getting better.

Once returning back home to his own room, Adrien takes all of the medical books fro his shelves as he looks through them before firmly shutting them and placing them in a bag.

At Marinette's father's restaurant, Marinette is cleaning up and helping to wait tables. Nino helps her with the work and his co-worker tells Marinette's father the the two are good together.

It's the day Mr. Agreste returns home, much to the excitement of everyone.

He also fakes everyone out by acting as though something was happening to him with his heart.

Everyone celebrates in the living room with food prepared by Marinette's father. Adrien tells his father the things that he should avoid since he's still not fully well yet and Mrs. Agreste agrees saying that he should take things easy.

While they're eating Mrs. Agreste says she's relaxed being surrounded by the family when the doorbell rings. They wonder who's at the door when Adrien says that he invited them, with the guest being none other than Lila and her grandfather, the Chairman.

Mrs. Agreste takes Adrien aside and tells him that she said it was a family party, but he says that that's why he invited them. Mr. Agreste meets Lila for the very first time, as well as Felix, and they all have a seat with Marinette needing to get another chair for herself.

Lila hands over food as a present that she had prepared for him, shocking Marinette. As they eat her food, and as everyone compliments and enjoys them, Marinette begins to feel a little inferior.

The conversation then turns to Marinette as the Chairman asks if she's the woman living with them. Marinette introduces herself and the Chairman says that she heard that Mrs. Agreste really likes her so he was curious. Lila tells her grandfather that it's rude to stare at Marinette like that and he tells her that she's very cute. Lila then asks Marinette if she could speak with her.

The two head out to the back porch to privately speak to one another and Lila apologizes about her grandfather before saying that she and her grandfather are jealous of her since she's lived with Adrien for more than two years. She also adds that Mrs. Agreste likes Marinette as well.

The conversation dies away before Marinette asks why Lila likes Adrien. Lila smiles for a bit before talking about the day her grandfather called her to talk to her about the arranged marriage meeting, or otherwise known as the day she fell into Adrien's arms. Lila tells Marinette that he was a gentleman and he was kind causing her to fall in love with him at first sight and she hadn't known that that man she fell into was Adrien and thought it was fate.

Marinette thinks to herself that she, too, fell in love with Adrien at first sight and thinks about everything they've done, but she wouldn't call it fate. She also thinks about how they haven't progressed their relationship at all.

Marinette tells Lila that she wishes she met him like Lila did, but quickly covers it up by saying that she meant someone else.

Lila then admits to Marinette that she was going to refuse the arranged marriage meeting in the beginning since she thought it was too early to get married, but her grandfather talked her into meeting the potential husband and she never thought that anything following that would happen calling life strange.

However, she says she's afraid because the more Adrien is kind to her, she feels like the true Adrien is moving further and further away and she also feels like she can't tell what he's thinking so she loses her confidence. Lila asks Marinette if that's strange and Marinette tells her that it's because she really loves him, so it's not strange at all.

Marinette, as she thinks of her past encounters with Adrien, tells Lila that even though she's determined not to give up, she loses confidence over little things. Marinette tells her that since she's beautiful and smart and feels that way, regular girls would feel it even more. Marinette continues by saying that even if he's kind a little bit, she'd be overjoyed and hope for something more to happen, so she'd become the happiest person in the world, but when he becomes cold, she gets scared thinking he hates her, calling it a circle.

Lila comments that Marinette must've loved someone, but Marinette quickly rejects the idea saying that she hasn't.

Marinette tells Lila that Adrien really loves her and she can tell that he's madly in love with her. Lila asks how Marinette knows and Marinette says that she can't really answer that, but she thinks so hoping to calm her nerves a bit.

That night the Chairman and Lila are about to leave and the Chairman makes sure that Mr. and Mrs. Agreste don't forget about the engagement. Before they're able to leave, though, Lila says she would like to talk with Adrien and stays behind.

Right after the Chairman leaves, Lila and Adrien go on their walk together with Mr. and Mrs. Agreste looking on.

Once they get inside, Mrs. Agreste says she'll throw salt to purify the house and asks Mr. Agreste if she's sure. Mr. Agreste tells her that Adrien made the decision so they're unable to do anything, much to the dismay of Mrs. Agreste.

Marinette is finishing the dishes in the kitchen and Mrs. Agreste tells her to leave it for tomorrow, but Marinette tells her she only has a little left and tells Mrs. Agreste she can go to bed since she must be more tired.

Unable to leave, though, Mrs. Agreste goes over to Marinette and bows her head in apology.

She says that she kept telling Marinette that she was going to marry into their family and she was trying to root for her and Adrien,, but she only ended up hurting her feelings and says she feels really awful about what happened. Marinette tells her that it's not her fault, but Mrs. Agreste says that she can't give up on Marinette. Marinette thanks her and tells Mrs. Agreste that she's happy that she's thinking that highly of her and tells her that she thinks of her as her real mother and she always will no matter who Adrien marries. Mrs. Agreste asks her if she's serious and Marinette nods her head, causing Mrs. Agreste to run out of the kitchen in tears.

When she's finished with the dishes, Marinette runs into Adrien who is returning home. He asks if his parents are in bed and Marinette nods her head. Adrien goes to head upstairs and Marinette stops him to tell him that Lila is a wonderful girl and that when she talked to her, she could tell that she really loves him. Marinette then says that there's no way he wouldn't fall in love with her if she was in love with him as she turns around with her back to the staircase.

That's when Adrien tells her that she should find a good boyfriend as well before heading upstairs, causing Marinette to cry at the bottom.

It's a new day when Marinette goes into the restaurant and greets her father who is there by himself since Nino and the other worker went out on errands. Marinette goes to start cleaning when her father stops her to have a talk.

Marinette's father proposes the idea of them moving out of Adrien's house since both of them realized at the party that Adrien is serious about the marriage, so it's only right for them to move out. He also feels as though they could be a hindrance in the marriage plans. Her father says that they should find their own place and Marinette agrees saying that they should.

Nino and the other worker arrive from their errand and while the other worker leaves to give Marinette and her father some space, Nino sticks around in the doorway.

Marinette's father tells her that he knows how painful it is. Marinette says it isn't and that she's lame since no matter how much she gets hurt, she promised herself she would keep loving Adrien. Her father tells her to know it's good to know when to quit and that she had a good chance to show Adrien that she was a good woman.

Her father says that Marinette should forget Adrien soon as Marinette just sits there and cries feeling as though it's really over. The tears don't go pass Nino, either.

It's nighttime when Marinette sees a shooting star in the sky and wonders how many shooting stars she made wishes on, but from that point on, she should stop making her wish.

It's the morning of the engagement ceremony and Mrs. Agreste calls it the worst day of her life. Mr. Agreste says that he doesn't want to make it worse, but they still have the wedding and reception. Mrs. Agreste doesn't want to hear any of it, though, since it'll only make her more upset.

In the kitchen, Marinette looks at the picture of Lila on the fridge and takes it down.

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste and Adrien arrive at the venue and Mrs. Agreste can't bring herself to enter. When Adrien calls her to she slowly enters as Marinette arrives at the location for her date with Nino.

The two greet one another as they go on their way to have their date.

Meanwhile the engagement ceremony continues on with the Chairman overseeing the process. The families go through each of the procedures they need to and while Lila looks happy about the whole thing, Adrien still has a stone face on.

While on their date, Nino and Marinette decide on what they want to eat when Marinette sees a wedding dress in the window of a store and thinks about how Adrien is having his engagement ceremony. Nino asks Marinette if she's okay and Marinette quickly changes the subject about what else they should do and talks about a doll that she wants when Nino tells her that they should get married.

Nino walks closer to Marinette and repeats the statement about getting married to her as he takes out the doll that Marinette wanted from his pocket and presents it before her. Marinette asks how he knew about the doll and Nino says that he knows what she's thinking. Nino then asks once again, using the doll, asking Marinette if she'll marry him.


	19. Chapter 19 - True Love

**THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! No need for a summary, let's go!**

Marinette tells her friends about Nino's proposal and, like usual, they freak out. They ask what she told him and Marinette says she didn't say anything and doesn't know what she's going to say. She tells them that she likes Nino, but only ever considered him as a friend.

Her friends tell her that they think Nino might be better suited for Marinette than Adrien since Adrien betrayed Marinette's feelings. They both agree that they won't be able to forgive Adrien and that even Marinette said it was fun being with Nino and say that if she's going to be in a relationship for the rest of her life, then Nino is the guy for her and tell her to seriously think about her relationship with Nino.

Meanwhile Nino is doing his job at the restaurant as he strikes up friendly conversation with some men who are having a meal. Marinette looks on and smiles, but thinks about what Adrien would say if he found out about Nino's proposal.

Adrien and his father meet with the Chairman who says that they shouldn't be talking about business and says that they're family, they should help one another. The Chairman asks about the wedding and Mr. Agreste tells him that it's up to him, but Adrien interrupts talking about his father's surgery near the end of the year and suggests that they hold the ceremony the following year because of it. The Chairman agrees since it's his precious granddaughter and figures that they should have it in the summer the following year.

Having another appointment to go to, the Chairman leaves, but not before telling Adrien that it's like a dream of his to have a man like him in his family.

That night the two return home and Adrien tells his father that he should get some rest and leaves to head upstairs. Mr. Agreste stops him to thank him and asks if he's really sure, probably about the wedding. Adrien says that there's nothing to complain about since Lila is a very nice person before going up to his room.

Mrs. Agreste says that Adrien is really going to marry her and Mr. Agreste says that they can't go back.

Marinette is playing with the doll that Nino proposed to her with in her room. She thinks back to the moment that he proposed with it and debates the thought before deciding that it doesn't really click. She gets a knock at her door and quickly hides away the bear before her father comes in showing her information about their new house.

The house isn't what her father dreamt of having, but he says that while he does want a house, they can't afford to buy one right that second, so they'll have to go with a rental. He promises, though, that when Marinette gets married, he'll make enough to build them a family house and jokes saying that that's only if a man would want to marry her.

The two grow quiet before Marinette asks her father if he would be happy if she married Nino. Her father thinks it's actually going to happen, but Marinette points out that it's only hypothetical, calming her father a bit. Her father says that he's very sincere, nice, has a good heart, and a good cook and says that he would be happy since someone could run the restaurant.

He also tells Marinette to not feel obligated to marry him and that her feelings are the most important. If the man she marries can make her happy, then he doesn't care about his restaurant. Marinette then slowly looks back at the panda that's hiding beneath her pillow.

It's a new day and Nino and Marinette are out together. Nino tells Marinette to close her eyes while he takes her to the spot. On his cue they both turn around to look at the scenery.

However, one look at it and Marinette recognizes it as a place that Adrien took her to before. Unaware, Nino takes Marinette around to show her the scenery, impressed with it himself. But Marinette can only think back to the moment she spent with Adrien at the same spot when he told her that he doesn't mind living with her and doesn't hate her.

Finally Nino sees that Marinette isn't herself and tries to point out the scenery again and get her attention, but she's spaced out. When she comes back to it she says that it was nothing and Nino changes her attention to food and asks what they should eat. Right when they're about to leave, though, they spot Adrien and Lila walking their way.

Marinette tries to disguise herself and Nino, but Lila notices them, since they're right out in public and they both greet one another, Lila and Marinette. Adrien introduces Lila to Nino who is surprised to learn that Nino works at the restaurant with Marinette's father, even calling him the successor to the restaurant, but Nino tells her that he's only an apprentice.

Marinette tries to change the subject and asks Lila what they're doing and Lila says that they're going to an art exhibition, but Adrien suggested they visit the bridge first. Adrien turns on his sweetness as he replies to Lila and Marinette can only fume in her thoughts as she thinks about how her first date with Adrien, to that same place, must not have meant anything since he brought Lila there as well.

Lila then asks Marinette and Nino to see the art exhibition with them, an artist by the name of Francis Bacon, but Nino and Marinette get hung up on the word 'bacon' (A/N They didn't hear the 'Francis') leading Nino to say that they like sausages over bacon.

Upon hearing that comment, the old Adrien starts to shine through as he says that going to a place like that is probably too much of a pain for them and that they should stay at their level. Nino gets offended and asks what he means and Marinette asks if he's saying that they're stupid. Adrien asks if he's wrong, then, and the two don't respond, but Lila seems quite shocked at the sudden attitude change.

Marinette then leaves with Nino saying that they should do something according to their level, but not before wishing Lila to have as much bacon as she wants and they'll get full on sausages as they take their leave. Adrien calls out before they can get out of range and says that she and Nino are quite the match and Marinette thanks him for telling her before finally leaving.

Once they're gone, Lila says that Adrien saying something mean to Marientte is out of his character, which it isn't, but it's out of his character in front of her. Adrien picks up on that comment and reassures Lila that he would never talk to her like that, starting to put on the nice façade again, but Lila doesn't look so convinced.

Lila tells Adrien that he's a great businessman and knows a lot of things, but he doesn't know his own feelings. She excuses herself in the end and goes home leaving Adrien standing there. At the café, Marinette and Nino have a plateful of sausages and eat them to their hearts content. Nino asks if she's alright and Marinette asks him about what, but Nino gives up and just tells her to continue eating the sausages.

Meanwhile Marinette's father informs Mr. and Mrs. Agreste about his and Marinette's plan to move out. They're saddened by the news and say that they don't mind if he stays, but Marinette's father says that it's time they should leave since Adrien is getting married. In tears Mrs. Agreste says that it feels like everything is ending.

At the restaurant, Marinette's father leaves to go see his regulars and leaves the rest to clean up. Nino tells the other worker that he can leave saying that he and Marinette will clean up. After catching the hint, he does and leaves Marinette and Nino in the restaurant by themselves.

As they're cleaning up Nino asks Marinette if she has plans for the following day, and upon hearing that she doesn't have any, asks if she wants to study together, as in learning the basics of cooking Chinese food. Marinette agrees saying that it's a good idea and the two agree to hang out the following day.

Adrien returns home at night to his mother who has a couple of drinks. She tells him that Marinette isn't home yet and says that she's normally home late, but she's later than usual, wondering if she went out with Nino and says that she might not come home that night. When Adrien leaves, she gets up to tell him that Marinette's family is planning on moving out.

She asks him if it's okay, but Adrien doesn't respond and makes his way upstairs, but before he goes into his room, he stares at Marinette's door for a moment.

It's a new day when Adrien learns from Kim that Marinette wasn't going to be at practice. Kim makes the comment about them not knowing anything about one another despite living in the same house and Adrien explains that he gets home late from work everyday before leaving. Before he leaves the court, Kim calls out his congratulations for his marriage and Adrien politely thanks him.

Chloe waits outside of the courts and greets Adrien who asks how she's doing. She says that she's fine, even though she got rejected from him and asks if he's going to quit school. Adrien tells her probably and Chloe says that she doesn't like her since it's boring that she has nothing bad to say about her, the her being Lila.

Chloe tells Adrien that she hopes he stays as attractive and cool when he's married to someone. She quickly tells him goodbye and gets back on the court.

Adrien is walking while at the school when Mylene and Rose come across him and wonder why he's at the school. Adrien wonders why he wouldn't be, he's only temporarily absent, he's still enrolled in the school.

They inform him that Marinette left for the day, but Adrien blows them off saying that he didn't ask. However, they begin to follow him and say that Marinette is probably already at the restaurant. Adrien tells them that it's closed, but they tell him that Marinette is studying cooking with Nino.

They also provoke him further when they say that the whole studying part is only a coverup since Marinette is really going to give her answer to Nino's proposal, which is news to Adrien.

Knowing fully well that Adrien didn't know, Rose tells him that Nino proposed to Marinette and that Marinette finally realized her true love after Adrien had broken her heart after getting engaged. The two continue to poke fun before they excuse themselves since they have their own dates to go to, also rubbing in the fact that they're going on dates with people they actually like. Adrien is left standing there to digest all of the new information he got, particularly about the proposal.

Excitedly the two friends sit down and Mylene comments that Marinette didn't say anything about responding to Nino's proposal and wonders if it was alright to tell him. Rose tells her that she would've regretted not telling him about it. In the end, the two girls are happy about their decision.

Nino places a dish before Marinette that she gives praise to, just based on the looks and Nino begins teaching her all about the dish and about the appearance of dishes in cooking and tells Marinette to try it.

After taking one mouthful of potato Marinette is already impressed and Nino says that expensive dishes are good, but he wants to create a restaurant where homemade foods are served, such as the meat and potatoes dish he made for Marinette. it's during his speech about his restaurant that he brings up wanting to have a woman restaurant owner who will be loved by everyone, and turns to Marinette telling her that they'll run the restaurant together.

It takes a while for Marinette to answer, though.

Meanwhile, we have our dear Adrien who is walking by himself and lost in his thoughts, presumably about those regarding Nino's proposal to Marinette. It then starts to rain and instead of rushing to get home, he just stands there.

Back at the restaurant Nino and Marinette are still facing one another when Nino asks if Marinette could give him an answer regarding his proposal. Marinette is unable to say anything to a little while until she asks that Nino just give her a bit more time. Nino figures that she's still hung up on Adrien and Marinette attempts to say she's not, but Nino wants to know why then since he's loved her for a long time.

He continues by asking why she still loves him and declares that he's going to make her forget about Adrien. Nino then tries to forcefully kiss her, but Marinette shields away and calls out 'Adrien' and the realization hits them both right away. Marinette repeatedly apologizes towards Nino and makes her way out of the restaurant while Nino is left alone.

Marinette runs in the rain thinking about how she's the worst because she made Nino expect something since she was acting suggestively and she had to say 'Adrien' at that moment as well. She also thinks that in the end, there's no one else but Adrien after all.

Marinette finds herself under a tree as she tells herself aloud that she doesn't know what to do anymore and crouches down to hold her knees when an umbrella gets held over her. Marinette looks up to see who it is and is surprised to see Adrien standing there.

Marinette asks why he's there and Adrien tells her that he came to get her before offering his hand. He helps Marinette stand up and begins walking away with Marinette right at his side.

As they're walking, Adrien asks Marinette if he was with Nino and tells her that he heard about the proposal. Marinette tells him that it's true and that she's not that bad after all. Adrien is more curious about her answer, though, but Marinette says that it shouldn't matter what she says since he and Lila are getting married.

The conversation dies at that and Marinette starts it up again by announcing that her and her father decided to move out of the house and she also declares that she's going to marry Nino. Marinette tells Adrienthat Nino will help with the restaurant and Adrien interrupts her to ask her if she loves Nino.

Marinette tells him that Kin-chan loved her since their first year of high school, but Adrien isn't interested in that and asks if a person just loves another person because the other person says that they do.

Marinette wonders what's wrong with that and says that she's had a one-sided love for so long that she's tired of it and tells Adrien to leave her alone and focus his attention on Lila when he grabs her shoulders and tells her that she loves him and that she can't love anyone else.

Marinette then finally caves in saying that she can't help it since Adrien doesn't love her at all, but her words get interrupted when Adrien swoops in for a kiss.

When he pulls away he tells her to never say that she likes any man besides him, but Marinette is too engrossed in the kiss and says that it was their second time. Adrien tells her it's the third and adds that she doesn't have to count anymore before he kisses her on the cheek and hugs her.

At the Agreste household, Mrs. Agreste is telling Marinette's father that they'll miss them. Her father says that they'll visit often and Mrs. Agreste hears the door open as Adrien and Marinette enter the room. She tries to get them towels to wipe off, you know since they were just kissing in the rain and stuff, but Adrien tells her to wait since he has something important to say.

Adrien approaches Marinette's father saying that he needs to walk with him and drops the bomb saying that he wants to get married with Marinette, asking for permission. This shocks everyone in the room, even Marinette.

Mr. Agreste asks if Adrien's serious and Adrien says he is and he finally realized that he wants to marry her. He clarifies that it's not going to be right away, since there's that whole issue with Lila, and he wants to get the company back on track, but still, there's no other person he wants to be with.

He asks once again that Marinette's father give him his permission, but he has to make sure that Adrien actually wants the marriage. He tells her that Marinettecan't do anything, she's not smart, she can't cook, she's clumsy and hasty and makes mistakes all the time. He adds that Marinette is cheerful, though, has guts, and is a lovable girl. Adrien says that he understands and knows everything and Marinette's father gives him permission. It's then that Adrien asks if it's alright with Marinette who happily agrees.

Mrs. Agreste is the happiest, though, as she immediately hugs Marinette saying she's waited for that day for a very long time.

Adrien then approaches his father and apologizes for being selfish since him not marrying Lila will mean that the Chairman might take back his investment. Mr. Agreste says that it would be a big problem for the company and says that he can't let an employee act like that. Mr. Agreste adds that there's one condition to marrying Marinette, he has to resign from the company and go back to school to become a doctor.

Putting back on his happy face, Mr. Agreste tells Naoki that he thought he was hiding it, but he already knew about Adrien's dream. He also says that it's his responsibility to build the company back up and that he'll talk with the Chairman so Adrien can go chase his dream with Marinette. Adrien thanks his father.

Marinette wonders what'll happen to the company when Felix steps up saying that he'll take over the company and tells Adrien that he can become a doctor. Mrs. Agreste is over the moon at how well everything turned out and about how they can actually become a real family and Mr. Agreste urges the two to get changed so they can properly celebrate.

Adrien and Marinette are upstairs in Marinette's room drying off, with Adrien even being playful now, but Marinette says that she's scared that he'll turn into the same cold Adrien that he was before. Calmly Adrien asks if she wants to sleep with him then, but Marinette begins to freak out saying that that's not what she meant.

She asks him if he's sure he wants her and Adrien says he is. She tells him she loves him and he comments saying that he knows more than enough. Marinette continues saying that she didn't know Adrien loved her, but Adrien says that she won him over as he hugs her again and tells her that he loves her.

Then who shall open the door but Mrs. Agreste to sneak her camera in for a few pictures of the lovely moment and wonders to herself when the earliest good-luck Sunday is to get married.

It's a new day, well a couple of days later probably, as the family is walking somewhere with Mrs. Agreste at the lead. Felix wonders if they're there yet and Mr. Agreste says that it's too early on Sunday morning apologizing to Marinette's father. He tells him that it's alright and asks Mrs. Agreste where they're going and she announces a wedding.

Everyone is shocked and Mrs. Agreste points out the church and announces that it's Adrien and Marinette's wedding, double shock. Marinette wonders if they're actually getting married and just not checking out the place, but Mrs. Agreste says that it's a surprise present.

When they get to the entrance of the church, Mrs. Agreste opens the door to reveal all of their friends there in attendance to the wedding before quickly ushering them to go get ready.

Marinette looks at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress, not believing that she's getting married to Adrien. Felixenters the room and tells her 'fair feathers make fair fowls', a statement that Marinette doesn't understand. They have their friendly banter back and forth and Felix tells her the meaning and says that anyone in a beautiful dress would look decent. Well, that's the closest compliment Marinette is ever going to get from Felix.

Felix then says that as a wedding present he'll teach her something good and whispers something to her, something that makes Marinette a little surprised.

Out in the hallway, Nino approaches Adrien telling him he looks cool and that he always looks cool. Adrien stands up and tells Nino that he'll take Marinette.

The two men don't say anything to one another for a while until Nino laughs saying that Marinette has bad taste and tells Adrien to make sure that he makes Marinette happy even adding that Adrien will know what'll happen if he makes her cry even a little. Nino also says that Adrien can't let his guard down since he'll always be on guard and Adrien agrees.

Adrien puts out his hand for a handshake and Nino accepts and then turns around with a sad expression on since he accepted it.

Everyone is assembled in the church and Mrs. Agreste is taking pictures of Adrien, telling him not to be grumpy. He's only not grumpy when he sees Marinette entering in her dress for the very first time.

Marinette and her father walk down the aisle and they finally get to where Adrien is standing. Adrien takes Marinette's arm in his and continue to walk. Adrien tells her that it's unpleasant that everything was decided, but since Marinette looks beautiful, he'll let it go.

The two make it to the alter and exchange rings and go through the whole wedding procedure. The priest tells the two they can kiss and before Adrien does, Marinette starts laughing and asks him if he loved her since before. Adrien wonders what Marinette is talking about and Marinette reveals that she heard about their second kiss from Felix, that being what the wedding present was, before planting a kiss on his lips.

Once she pulls away Marinette tells Adrien that it serves him right and Adrien admits his defeat.

The two walk down the stairs outside of the church as their friends and family throw flowers. It's then that Marinette sees a shooting star and Adrien tells her that the probability of getting hit by a shooting star is a tenth of a billion, but meeting Marinette was more of a miracle than that.

In the end, they all take a wedding picture together.

 **And that's it! Story's finished! I'm so tired, every chapter has been really long. Anyway see you next time (if I do make another ML story)**


End file.
